Quinntana Week 14
by seemenopeu
Summary: This is my stories for Quinntana Week varying from beginings and endings- so it's going to be a lot of fun. The ratings and summaries are in each chapter. All mistakes are mine, please enjoy
1. Day 1

**A/N: First of all, I love Quinntana week and I technically wouldn't have known when it was without an invite to write for it, so I'm super honored. Anyways, I hope these are all good because all of your reactions and responses really make my day and blah blah blah let's get to some Quinntana.**

**Day 1: Quinntana Begins**

**Rating: K+ (I don't think there's one curse word in this one. Weird)**

**Summary: Santana had goals for this summer and that included going to some dumb cheerleading camp and proving her worthiness of becoming a Cheerio. They didn't include meeting the most perfect person ever.**

**(Wow, summaries are just not my thing)**

**XXXX**

Santana smiled as she threw her bag over her shoulder. The camp seemed to smile back at her and if she didn't detest the outdoors, she would have took a deep smell of the opportunity in front of her.

Who would have thought that Santana Lopez would be going to cheerleading camp? A year ago, not her. But once she found out that the high school that she was going to had the top cheerleading team in the state and the only way she would be able to get on that team freshmen year would be to get on the good side of the head coach at this camp, she saved the date.

Santana never really wanted to be a cheerleader, but she appreciated the easy popularity that came with it. Sure, it took a lot of effort into bribing to her parents to convince them to let her go here and sure her older brothers were going to tease her about it for weeks but apparently it was going to be worth it.

She walked confidently through the camp, eyeing up each of the girls and seeing which one would be competition.

Santana laughed to herself as she passed the seventh girl who could barely walk by herself. She was about to rock this camp.

A loud voice called everyone over and Santana tried to get as far as possible to the front. In the middle, stood a tough looking blonde woman yelling through a megaphone, "Welcome! This is the official cheerleading camp of the Cheerios! Some of you will prove something of yourselves while the others will have to embrace the losers that you truly are!"

"Now before we begin," she continued, "I want to weed out the weaklings. I want you to do a few tumbles and such. This current Cheerio, whose name I forgot but I remembered enough to ask her to come do labor for me, will give you an example of what I want. Commence!"

A girl in a red and white cheerleading outfit stepped from out of the crowd and started to do a round off followed by an arial and then finished with a triple backwards handspring. It was quite simple really, Santana could do it in her sleep, but she didn't want to be the person who had to go first.

The woman pointed to a small red headed girl and commanded her to go. The girl cowered in fear before starting her tumbles and didn't do half bad. The woman commanded her to stand over to the side and gave her an congratulations that sounded more like an insult than anything.

The next girl wasn't so lucky and failed to land the handspring correctly. The woman pointed her to the other side and didn't try to hide her insults.

The next set of girls went by and it was hit or missed really. A lot of them came with no experience at all and Santana almost caught second-hand embarrassment every time the woman yelled at them and sent them over to the "loser" side.

Only a few had impressed Santana so far, like a lanky blonde who had done a warm up dance before completely acing the whole thing. She didn't consider her to be competition, but just a breath of fresh air after all the nervousness from the other girls.

"You!" The woman pointed to Santana, "You're next."

Santana smirked, because it was her time to shine and she strutted her way to place to start. She took a deep breath before beginning and leaped. It took a while but as her hands left the grass for the final time, she had known that she had owned it. She stuck it and turned to the woman, who just nodded her head and pointed her finger towards the "winner" side.

Honestly Santana wanted a bit more, but she's glad that she even made it. She walked over to the group and watched as the next girl took to the starting place.

This girl stood up straight as she tightened her blonde pony tail. She had no expression on her face and it immediately intrigued Santana. Was she nervous? Excited? Did she not care? Then the girl started to move and it startled the Latina. She was flawless in every toss and turn. Her jumps were perfect enough for her not to over do any flip and- Was she going in slow motion? As the girl tucked passed Santana, she swore that she felt the air from her pony tail whip her in the face.

Then she landed the last step and Santana felt herself get dizzy. The girl was gorgeous. Perfect in every way and Santana's face got warm as she scanned her perfectly sculptured face.

Santana didn't know if she was gaga over this girl or what, but what she did know was that she was pissed off. She had felt things for girls before but if there had been more girls like this around she probably wouldn't have been able to keep her feelings under control for so long. Who the hell did this girl think she was? Being all this?

"Good," the woman said, "Winner's side."

Good? Santana almost laughed. That girl was more than "good," she was amazing.

The girl walked over to the side and stood next to Santana. It took all of the dark haired girl's might not to look at the blonde next to her, so she turned away and folded her arms. Maybe if she could pull off being a bitch, then maybe no one will know that she about died over that girl.

"Okay ladies," the woman said after the final girl finished her tumbles, "Now that you're split up, I'll have an easier time. Winner side, go and pick out cabins and be ready for vigorous work outs tomorrow so that we can lose some of that baby fat!"

She turned to the other side, "For the rest of you, call home and a ride. You've been cut!"

Lots of groans and cries filled the air and Santana started walking toward the bunkers before she could get a eye full of that perfect girl again.

She walked into the first bunker and met her roommate for the next couple of weeks, that lanky blonde from earlier whose real name was Brittany.

The week had passed by in a flash and vigorous work out was the key word for everyday. It was horrible, but it wasn't the only thing that Santana complained about everyday. It was usually about the perfect girl, whom was actually called Quinn Fabray she soon learned, and how she was good at everything. Not just tumbling, but running and cheers and everything. It was exhausting.

Brittany, who was like the best friend that Santana had never had, had guessed Santana's crush by the next day of camp. She promised not to tell anyone, but teased Santana every chance that she got. In return, she got an earful of Santana complaining about Quinn in the middle of the nights or in the middle of the days or in the earliest of mornings.

The thing that made it worse was the fact that Santana didn't know if she wanted to jump on her or actually jump her. Quinn was competition no matter what, and so Santana would try to as work as hard as she could to get as good as Quinn. Or run harder so that she could get in front of Quinn. Or practice routines over and over so that she could dance with Quinn.

It was the middle of the second week when they were all having a race hosted by that Cheerio girl that Santana had yet to try to find out the name of. Sue, the cheerleading coach, had not known about it, so they were all having way more fun than usual. Win or lose, they were all having more fun than they have been having for the past week.

Santana didn't plan to participate, the whole thing sounded stupid if no one was going to get anything for winning. That was until she found out that Quinn was going to race next. Something in her mind thought that it may be a good idea to race against her, just to see if she could beat her. Brittany gave her a knowing smirk as she volunteered to go against the perfect blonde.

They got into starting positions and Santana sneaked a peak at the girl next to her. Yet again, Quinn had no expression on her face, way too focused to peak a slight emotion. Santana quickly turned away, feeling her face get warm again.

The signal was set off and they both tore at the ground at a set speed. Santana was surprised that Quinn was already going so fast, but kept up with her. They ran, neck and neck with on another and Santana swore she saw Quinn panic a look at her. They never lost speed as they quickly approached the finish line and Santana finally took a breath as they crossed it.

It was a tie. Santana rolled her eyes as she sat down on the ground and tried to catch her breath.

"Santana!" A voice that she had never heard before called. She looked up to see a angry Quinn yelling at her breathlessly. Santana's eyes went wide, because not only was Quinn talking to her, but the girl knew her name.

"Are you listening to me?!" Quinn snapped and woke up Santana.

"Uh. No," Santana said honestly because she wasn't even sure if she was listening to her at this moment.

"Then I'll repeat myself," Quinn leaned closer down to Santana, "Do you think you're better than me?!"

Santana blinked her eyes, "What?"

"Are you mental?" Quinn stood up straight and shook her head.

Santana scrunched up her face and tried to process that the girl was trying to insult her, "Seriously?"

"Well you don't seem to be responding properly," Quinn raised an eyebrow.

Though that eyebrow thing was completely adorable, Santana can't let just anybody come at her like this. Not even if they're perfect Fabray, so she stood up and put on her game face, "Look here, Fabray. Don't come up to me and ask if I think I'm better than you because _you'd_ have to be mental not to think that."

"I actually came over here to tell you that you're not even close to being as good as me, no matter how hard you try over practice," Quinn teased and Santana mentally kicked herself for making it that obvious that she was trying hard to be as good as Quinn.

Santana recovered quickly and gave her shit eating smile, "Wow, are you that self conscious that you can't even focus on yourself during practice. Surprise surprise, the fake blonde has self confidence problems!"

Santana was just pulling stuff out of her ass, but it seemed to work as Quinn's face flashed emotions before she turned and walked away.

Santana watched her walk away before kicking the dirt under her shoe for messing up any possible relationship she could have had with this girl. She looked up to the sky and whined.

Days had passed by and Quinn steered clear of Santana no matter what they were doing. Sure, since their skill level was pretty equal they were placed in a few things together, but afterwards there would be no words, no glances, no anything. By the third and final week, Santana had given up, not like she had tried that hard in the first place.

It was the final day and everyone was hanging out and celebrating that they were all in good views with Sue, and if they were going to McKinley high like Santana then they had a spot on the Cheerios for sure.

Sure, after the first cuts there wasn't many girls left over, but everyone thought it wasn't short of a miracle that they got on the team.

Santana was busy looking for Brittany, who said to meet her at the docks that no one was ever allowed to go to. Santana walked onto the wooden dock, seeing the blonde sitting at the edge with her feet in the water but stopped once she noticed that it wasn't the blonde she was looking for.

Quinn looked over her shoulder, having heard Santana walk up behind her and sighed once she saw her, "Santana."

"Quinn," Santana stood on the spot next to the girl, "Can I sit?"

"Whatever." Quinn shrugged as she looked back to the water.

Santana sat next to her and dipped her toes in the lake, "So, uh, do you like the water-"

"Do you hate me?" Quinn asked suddenly.

"No," Santana responded just as quickly, because how could she ever?

"It's just that you been trying to out do me on everything and I just thought," she looked down, "I thought that maybe you might hate me."

Santana watched her for a moment considering what to say. If Quinn had been anybody else she would have made up a lie to make them feel better but that wasn't how this was going to work. This has been the girl that she's been falling all over the place for half a month, she deserved more than that. Plus, it's not like she'll see her again after this or anything. These girls all come from places all over the state, it would be a miracle if she did.

So, Santana took a deep breath and readied herself for feelings, "I don't hate you. It's more the opposite."

Quinn looked up to her, "What do you mean?"

"I've, uh, had a crush on you for like three weeks now, Quinn," Santana brought her knees to her chest, getting ready to protect herself from putting herself out like this.

Quinn stayed quiet for a moment before saying, "That's not funny."

"Am I laughing?"

Quinn blinked her eyes and turned away, "Oh. I guess that explains somethings."

"Please do not put that into detail," Santana was more than embarrassed now.

Quinn turned back to Santana, a genuine smile on her face, "No one's ever had a crush on me before."

Santana rolled her eyes, "Yeah right."

"Seriously though. Especially not girls," Quinn added. She reached out and grasped Santana's hand, "Especially not beautiful girls like you."

Santana went rigid before using her free arm to put her face in the crook of her elbow, "I should have never told you."

Quinn giggled and Santana felt her insides twist, "I wish I would have known that you weren't out to get me earlier. We could have been holding hands a lot sooner."

Santana peaked over, "What do you mean?"

"Santana," Quinn shook her head like it was obvious, "You're like the most gorgeous girl I've ever seen."

Santana moved her arm from her face to smile at the blonde, "I know."

"Of course you know," Quinn giggled again.

They talked and talked before it was time to go and promised to keep in touch. Santana didn't believe that they would though, because it's easier said than done. She slugged around her house for the rest of the summer.

If only she knew that a month later, on her first day of school at McKinley High, she would bump into the blonde again as a start of a new routine between the two.


	2. Day 2

**A/N: Here's day 2, and here is a nice little fluffish thing. Fun fact: fluff is always a little hard for me to do cause I blush too much and its a problem.**

**Day 2: Comfort/Fluff**

**Rating: T (Cause there's curse words and only teens can read the curse words)**

**Summary: Shopping for prom is something that Quinn had been looking forward to for awhile, but why does the mattress store across the way seem like a better time? (Literally I've only done two summaries so far and they're getting worse)**

**XXXX**

Quinn slumped into the overly soft pink chair in the dress shop as she eyed the stores outside the window. It was sad really. The thought of prom had been exciting to Quinn since the day she turned five, and yet here she was staring out the window at the mall on the worst day of her life.

"What about this one," Rachel galloped out of the dressing room and spun in a circle. She stopped to face Quinn, but unfortunately the blonde's eyes were elsewhere, "Quinn. Quinn!"

Quinn jumped, "What?!"

"Where are you right now?" Rachel sat next to Quinn, now in full mom-mode.

"I'm just," Quinn tried to find her words, "I don't want to go to prom."

Rachel's eyes went wide, "You can't be serious."

"I'm serious," Quinn nodded.

"But prom's all you've been talking about for weeks," Rachel paused then smiled, "Is this about Puck?"

"It's not about Puck!" Quinn snapped but immediately felt bad. It wasn't Rachel's fault that she was having a bad day. Well, technically it was but she promised to get over it. It shouldn't be this hard not to snap at the short brunette, "It's not about Puck."

"I know," Rachel patted Quinn hands, "How about you go walk around for awhile. I'll pick out a few dresses for us to try on and call you to come back in like twenty minutes. Just don't go too far, okay?"

Quinn nodded her head and got up to leave. Maybe Rachel had an idea, she should go walk around and chill out. They should be having fun, not whatever this was.

Quinn walked out of the shop and looked at the store across from her. It was a mattress store with an array of mattresses beyond the eye could see. She didn't have any place to go, so she shrugged her shoulders and walked into the store.

She didn't even remember the last time she had been in a mattress store if she ever had. There was mattresses of all kinds. Small, large, firm, bouncy. Quinn took the time to test them all, putting pressure on all of them with both of her hands.

She stopped at a king sized bed that seemed like it hadn't been touched all day. Quinn assumed that it was tough as wood since the bedding was still crisp, but as she put pressure on it, it formed with her hands. It was super soft, but not too soft and happened to be the nicest bed in the whole store.

She looked around for anyone, but this side of the store seemed deserted though it wasn't the end of the store or anything. It was more like the middle.

It took a bit of encouragement, but she ended up crawling into the middle of the bed, laying face up at the ceiling.

Now the bed felt better than it did before. It was like one of those tempurpedic beds but like fifteen times softer. Quinn couldn't think of any specific words for it other than, well, fluffy. It was like sleeping on a firm fluff ball. If that makes any sense.

Quinn involuntarily closed her eyes and gave the biggest exhale of her life. How could this mattress be the biggest comfort of her day?

"Um, excuse me?" A voice, a very annoyed voice, broke through Quinn relaxation for the day.

Quinn peaked her eye open to see a girl about her age with long dark hair that suited her olive skin. She wore the standard attire for someone who would work there and by the way her arms were crossed and her face was contorted, she didn't seem too happy to see Quinn, "Yes?"

"You can't, like, sleep here," the girl said motioning to the bed.

"Why not?"

"You just can't," the girl looked away for a while before saying, "People don't like to buy things that other people have touched and shit."

Quinn raised an eyebrow. Obviously this girl wasn't a regular everyday mattress employee, "It's free advertising."

"We don't need free advertising."

"But it's free."

The girl sighed, "Whatever. Just don't stay too long. My boss isn't so lenient."

The girl walked away and Quinn giggled.

Soon twenty minutes passed by. Well actually more than twenty minutes. Quinn could tell that it was by the way her phone kept buzzing over and over. It may have been rude for her to intentionally ignore Rachel, but comfort came before "friends" and for some unknown reason that was Quinn's motto for that evening.

She opened her eyes again, this time because she heard a pair of foot steps stop next to the bed. It was the girl again, looking just as annoyed as she was before, and it made the corners of Quinn's lips turn up, "Yes?"

"You're still here," the girl observed, "Why?"

"I'm tired," Quinn closed her eyes again, "And this bed is too comfy."

"Do you want to buy it or something?"

"No," Quinn almost laughed, "I don't have money to buy a mattress."

"Right," the girl paused before saying, "I have a customer."

Quinn opened her eyes to watch the girl walk away and wondered if there was any implication that she was going to come back.

Quinn lost any of sign of time and Rachel stopped calling her phone. Also the girl never came back so she assumed that maybe it was okay for you to sleep on the beds. Even if it made people not want to buy it. Even if she wasn't going to buy it herself.

"Yo," a voice brought her eyes open to the mattress girl. Quinn smiled, "My boss told me to kick you out."

"Are you going to?" Quinn sat up but scooted until her back hit the pillows at the end of the bed.

"He also told me to do inventory on the mattresses," the girl folded her arms, "You can stay though."

"Thanks, um," Quinn really wanted to know her name. Not because there was a specific need but because the girl was cool enough not to kick her out.

"Santana," the girl-Santana said cooly, "Why are you hanging out by yourself at a mattress store?"

"I'm not by myself," Santana squinted her eyes and looked around, so Quinn explained, "_You're_ talking to me."

"_Right_," Santana smiled but shook her head, "But seriously, do you do this often?"

"No, not really."

"So you just decided to hang out here?"

"Yep."

"By yourself?"

"Technically."

"What? Are you having boy problems or something?" Santana pulled out of thin air and it surprised Quinn because she _was_ having boy problems but she couldn't be making it that obvious. It also made her sad all of a sudden and she looked down to the mattress under her to try to hide it this time.

"Wait right here," Santana said as she walked away almost like Quinn was going to leave anytime.

A few seconds later, she came back and tossed a pillow into Quinn's face. Quinn barely caught it without it hitting her square in the jaw and she looked up to Santana for an explanation, "It's our special 'I just broke up with my boyfriend and other boyish problems' pillow. Guaranteed stress reliever."

"Will it relieve the stress of my boyfriend breaking up with me to go to prom with my best friend and my second choice blowing me off because he wanted to go out with Lauren friccin Zizes?"

"I don't know who that is."

"I know," Quinn slammed her face into the pillow which cushioned the blow. It was working already.

"Look, I honestly don't know if that pillow relieves boy stress but what I do know is that on my toughest days that pillow's the softest."

Quinn pulled her head from off the pillow, "Do you not have boy stress?"

"Not especially."

"How could you _not_?" Not that she was saying that all boys created stress, but someone who looked as visually stunning as Santana should have enough boys under her belt to conjure up enough of it.

"Well it's not _boy_ stress," Quinn didn't seem to get it so Santana clarified, "I have girl stress. Like when you date girls. Cause I don't date guys."

"Oh," Quinn analyzed this. She suspected that she was supposed to feel conflicted about this topic like her parents had taught her to be but she mostly felt jealous of the girl, "Must be fun."

"It's not, girls are horrible," Santana sat on the edge of the bed, "Now here's what I've learned from the glorious amounts of chick flicks that I may or may not have been forced to watch. You need to let out your feelings. Talking them out with a stranger might help or something."

She then pointed to herself, "And I happen to be a stranger. So tell me your problems, get it out of your system, and leave before I have to kick you out."

Quinn didn't have to consider this before nodding, "Let's say you have a boyfriend, who isn't exactly what you wanted in a boyfriend, but he was good enough for the moment."

"I'm trying to imagine this but it's hard," Santana commented.

"Then you find out later on that he wants to go all the way with you. Like all the way all the way, and you just can't picture that happening and it kind of makes you gag thinking about it."

Santana put on a thinking face that almost looked like she was going to say something but didn't. So Quinn continued.

"Then, once you're honest about it he breaks up with you, before prom. Which is the biggest night of your entire high school existence, and asks out your best friend to the damn thing. And she says yes. And you have to be cool about it. Cause she's your best friend."

"She sounds more like a bitch than a friend."

"Well, yeah, but she's Rachel and, I don't know but she's like-"

"Keep going with the story."

"Right. Then you ask your ex, which goes against everything that you believe in, to go to prom with you and you know what he says?"

Santana shakes her head no.

"He says 'Can't go. Busy. Me and Zizes are gonna hit up the prom together so it's like a no-go with the us thing for now,' " Quinn says in her best impression of her ex-boyfriend.

"What an asshole," Santana played along.

"I know right!" Quinn threw her hands up, "Now you're at the mall with your supposed best friend buying prom dresses so that she can go to the prom with your now ex boyfriend while you go alone. Like a loser."

"Wow," Santana said and it disappointed Quinn that she didn't have more to say. Santana must have picked up on it cause she then said, "Everyone you hang out around seem to be jerk-offs."

Quinn honestly wanted something in the form of advice but she supposed that this would do, "It sure looks that way."

"I know!" Santana said with less enthusiasm than any person in the history of saying those words, "Just don't go to the prom."

"But I have to go! I'm going to win prom queen." Quinn whined. She wanted some quality advice and this is what she got?

"Enough people to vote for your queening but not anyone to take you to prom," Santana said more to herself, "Why do you think you were too grossed out to sleep with your ex?"

That came out of nowhere and the fact that she had picked up on that part concerned Quinn, "I don't know."

"Was he gross?" Santana asked and Quinn denied being that Finn, her now ex, had a charm to him, "So he wasn't ugly?"

"Nope. I would never date someone ugly," and though there was different meanings to the word ugly, Quinn had a thing for being a attracted to people with certain qualities that made them the opposites of such thing.

"Hmm," Santana smirked, "Maybe your kind of gay?"

"I'm not gay."

"I said kind of."

"Well I'm _kind of_ straight for your information."

"Kind of?"

Quinn blushed. Kind of was correct. He was only kind of straight, "Shouldn't you be working or something."

"Or something," Santana gestured around, "It's actually closing time."

Quinn's eyebrows rose. She hadn't realized that she had been in here for so long, "Wow I should probably leave."

"That's what I been trying to make you do," Santana said in good nature.

Quinn scooted off the bed but turned back to the still sitting Santana, "Can I ask you a question?"

"Go for it," Santana smiled.

"Will you go to prom with me?" Quinn knew that it was a weird request but by the way Santana failed over and over at trying to hide her smile made her feel better for asking.

"I don't even know your name, Blondie."

"It's Quinn," She folded her hands in back of her, "So will you? Like go to my prom with me? I know a lot of things go into things and technically we don't know each other well but we could learn and I'll get a corsage and limo and stuff or whatever guys get for their dates and-"

"And yeah, I'll go with you," Santana interrupted her and Quinn felt like kissing the girl on the face but opted to standing awkwardly instead, "Just promise that you'll come here everyday until prom and make my boss really annoyed and stuff."

"I promise. I promise," Quinn started to back away, "I should probably get going now."

"Yep, see yah," Santana watched as the girl made little to no movements to leave.

"I'll come tomorrow and stuff," Quinn clarified.

"That's the plan," Santana nodded.

"Thanks so much for going with me," Quinn said as she almost bumped into a bed, "What's everyone gonna say once I show up with someone like you on my arm?"

"Who knows," Santana watched as Quinn actually came into contact with a bed this time, making it turning it off its bed post.

"It's really great that you're doing this," Quinn said as she moved the bed to its correct position.

"Seriously, Quinn. We're closing," Santana said in all seriousness and Quinn nodded her head before giving a last wave and doing a quick walk out of the store.

Quinn slowed down once she got to the parking lot and yanked her keys out of her pocket. Maybe the prom won't be as horrible as she thought.

She walked a few steps before stopping, realizing that she had the car keys the whole time. So where the heck did Rachel go?


	3. Day 3

**Day 3 : Meet The Family**

**Rating: T (There's like two or three curse words, don't be alarmed)**

**Summary: After a perfection of a night, Quinn and Santana return to their apartment to find that Quinn's parents are visiting. Question: Do they know that Quinn and Santana are dating? Do they even know Santana's real name? (Seriously these summaries will be the death of me)**

**XXXX**

Quinn and Santana walked hand in hand as they strolled down the sidewalk. Quinn looked up at the night sky and sighed at its beauty.

"Tonight was great," she said as she glanced over to Santana.

Santana smiled and grasped Quinn's hand tighter, "Sure was."

As they approached their apartment Santana stopped them, "Hey, Q. Can we talk?"

"Great, what did I do now?" Quinn teased as she fixed the collar on Santana's jacket.

Santana just laughed and fixed a small strand of out of placed hair behind Quinn's ear, "You're not in trouble, Blondie."

"Good," Quinn sighed as she leaned into Santana's lingering hand.

"Quinn, we've been seeing each other for a while now and you're like the most amazing person I've ever met. You know I'm not very good in the feelings department, so I'll just get to the point. Quinn Fabray will you-" Santana paused and looked over the blonde's shoulder, "Is that your mom?"

Quinn was smiling from ear to ear at this time but furrowed her brows, "What?"

Santana pointed to their apartment and Quinn followed her finger until she spotted a blonde woman on their front steps, waving frantically at them.

"Mom?" Quinn quickly dropped her hands away from Santana's jacket.

"Quinniebear!" The woman whom she hadn't seen in a year screamed as she walked up to them. She looked exactly how Quinn had left her, perfectly arranged from hair to dress, but as she engulfed her daughter into a hug, the facade barely masked the stench of wine on her breath.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn pulled back to look at the woman.

"Visiting, Quinnie," she looked over to the girl beside her daughter, "And who is this?"

"I'm Santana," Santana put out her hand for the woman to shake, though it wasn't returned.

"Quinnie, are we going to be standing out here all day or are you going to let us in?"

"Um yeah," Quinn walked to the apartment door to unlock it. She fiddled with the keys in the lock trying to remember if her mom had told her that she going to visit.

"So, Samantha," Judy started as they walked into the apartment, "Do you live around here?"

"Um, it's actually Santana not Samantha," Santana hung her jacket in the closet, "Actually I live here. With Quinn."

"Oh, like roommates!" Judy clapped her claps together.

Santana squinted her eyes at the woman. Yeah sure they were roommates. If roommates slept in the same bed and were dating.

"Right," Quinn interrupted, "So, where's dad?"

"Oh, he went to get take out," Judy said as looked around the apartment, "We wanted to have diner tonight here without having to suffer through your god awful cooking. No offense, Quinnie. He'll be back in a few minutes."

Quinn clenched and unclenched her jaw, "That's great mom. How about you make yourself comfortable."

She then turned to Santana and flinched at the expression on her face. Quinn took a deep breath, "Could you help me hang up my coat."

Santana's face went from furious to polite as she turned to the older Fabray woman, "We'll be right back."

She followed Quinn down the hallway and into the bedroom. She sat on the bed, folded her legs, and waited for an explanation.

"Um, I guess I should explain," Quinn closed the door and faced Santana. The Latina sat there quietly, so Quinn decided that she should start, "I didn't tell my parents that I was dating you."

"I've guessed," Santana muttered and looked away, "Why?"

"There's a lot of reasons to go over. I mean, I've come out to them a million times and they pretend whoever I'm dating doesn't exist so I stopped telling them. And I know it's been getting serious between us and I probably should have told them by now but," Quinn stopped so that she could pace herself, "I was just scared, okay?"

Silence from Santana made Quinn nervous, so she had to ask, "Are you mad at me?"

Santana laughed, "I'm pissed, Quinn."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry," Quinn repeated as she sat next to her, "I'm sorry."

Santana sighed, "I just don't get it. You could have just told them. They can't be that bad."

"San," Quinn placed her hands on the other girl's leg, "They're horrible."

The door bell rang, making them both shift their attention. Quinn stiffed once she realized, "That must be my dad."

"Don't keep him waiting," Santana stood up and walked into the bathroom, shutting the door behind her.

Quinn bit her lip before standing up and walking out of the room. To her bitter delight, her mother had already let in her father into the apartment. With large bags of Thai food still in his hands, he opened his arms and greeted Quinn once he saw her, "Lucy!"

She embraced him back, "Hi, Daddy."

He pulled back to look at her, "God, look at you. I feel like I haven't seen you in ages."

"It's been a year, Dear," Judy said as she pulled the bags out of his grasp.

"Right, right," He pulled away and scanned his eyes around the apartment, "I can't wait to catch up! You have to tell me about all your accomplishments so far."

"Yes, accomplishments," her mind went straight to the girl currently sitting by herself in the bathroom, "Is it okay if we have an extra for dinner?"

"Of course, Lucy!" He smiled, "Are we expecting a suitor?"

"It's probably going to be Quinn's roommate, Sandy," Judy said as she took out the contents in the bags.

"I'll be right back," Quinn rolled her eyes as she walked back into her room. She headed straight for the bathroom and knocked on the door, "San, come out."

"You first," a mumble from the other side said.

"What's that suppose to mean?"

The door peaked opened, "I'm just really mad at you."

"I know," Quinn put her hand on the door to open it a little more, "That's why I want you to come to dinner. Not just as my roommate, but also as my girlfriend."

"I know you, Fabray. You're not gonna say jack shit about me being your girlfriend and it's going to be really awkward."

"You'll never know till you come out of the bathroom," Quinn sung as she backed away from the door.

Only three seconds passed before the door opened all the way and out walked a freshened up Santana, "Fine. Let's go."

They walked out of the room and back to the older couple who were busy snooping around the place. Judy stopped once she saw them and clapped her hands, "Great! Let's eat! I haven't eaten all day."

"What about all those olives you ate out of those three margaritas you had this morning?" Russell commented as they all sat down at the not-so-spacious round dinning room table that had all the food laid out on it like it was a feast and not takeout.

"Funny." Judy dead panned. She then turned to her left to face Santana, "So, Sandra, what do you do?"

Santana gave a polite smile, "I'm still in school at the moment. I'm going to take the bar test in May."

"Oh! Do you go to the same school as Quinn?"

Santana looked over to Quinn on her left, "Unfortunately no."

"That's too bad," Russell started digging into the food, "I know how hard it was for Quinn to make friends at new places before. I'm sure it would have been a delight to see at least her roommate around."

Quinn sighed and started to put food on her paper plate.

"She's actually really popular there," Santana said. Quinn may not tell her parents everything, but they could at least know that she's not antisocial.

"Like with love?!"Judy almost jumped out of her chair with excitement, "Tell me. Is there a guy chasing after our darling Quinnie?"

Santana smirked, "Not technically."

"Don't tell me she's doing the chasing," Russell shook his head, "What did I tell you, Lucy? Fabray women don't chase."

"Can we change the subject?" Quinn intervened.

"Why?" Santana looked at her, "Are you embarrassed about something?"

"No, I'm just," She looked around to find a new way to describe what she was thinking, "I'd rather discuss anything of those matters at a different time instead of during a conversation on whether or not I have a male suitor."

"Are you saying that there might be a male suitor?" Santana squinted her eyes and tried to play along.

"I am and am not saying that there is or is not anyone of the suitor type in my possession."

"In your possession?"

"So if we may not discuss these matters within the presence of certains in the discussion on whether or not or maybe if I might possibly vaguely possess a suitor during this situation then we can go along with preceding in this affair. Not in the affair of love though. Cause we're eating, and that's what we should continue doing. Eating. Not talking."

Santana furrowed her brows. Had Quinn been reading her law books? And if she had, had she been high during that time, "You lost me there, Q."

"Let's go get drinks from the kitchen," Quinn stood up and looked to her mother, "You still like red wine right, mom?"

"She likes any wine," Russell grumbled, "Also get me a glass. Both of your continuous, and might I say confusing, talking has caused me to catch a headache."

Santana stood up an followed Quinn into the kitchen, where the blonde thanked her past self for arguing against the open kitchen they were going to pick out when they first bought this apartment.

Santana pulled out some wine glasses from out of the cabinet, "So, what do you want to talk about now?"

Quinn hushed the other girl, "Not so loud. They're probably listening."

Santana rolled her eyes sand went to check if they even had red wine, but Quinn stopped her, "I'll tell them. Just give it time."

Santana placed the glasses on the counter, "Are you seriously saying that, that wasn't a fine enough moment to be all like 'Don't be silly, parents. There's no boys chasing after me, just a girl. Whom I'm dating. Who happens to be sitting next to me.' "

Quinn hushed her again and began whispering, "I couldn't have done it that way, they would have heart attacks. Like literally die. They need to be told at their own speed. Once they get comfortable with you. Once they get comfortable with me again. Then I'll tell them."

Santana sighed and went for the wine, "Whatever, Quinn. As long as it happens."

"Yep," Quinn grabbed the glasses from off the counter and muttered, "Some day."

"Quinn," Santana whined, cradling the wine like a child.

"Kidding. I'm kidding," Quinn put down a set of the glasses so that she could cup Santana's face, "I'll tell them. Tonight. Just put on a polite face and smile at everything they say."

Santana rolled her eyes again, this time in good humor, "Okay. Just so you know, parents love me so you'll be the only one who'll need to put on a polite face."

Quinn leaned in to kiss her but stopped herself, "They might be watching."

Santana laughed and grabbed the glasses from off the counter before leaving the kitchen. Quinn followed behind and they both were met with Russell laughing hysterically. The couple must have moved from their spots at the table because they were now sported on the couches in front of the television.

"What's so funny, Daddy?" Quinn asked as she and Santana poured the couple two glasses.

"I was just telling your mom a joke I told at a lunch with my colleagues last week. It's a knee slapper."

"We would love to hear it," Quinn handed him his glass.

"It's really not that funny," Judy commented and Russell glared at her.

"Of course it was funny. And here's how it went," then he continued to explain, in great detail, the most racially offensive joke that Quinn had ever heard. It went on to stereotype ever race under the rainbow and ended with a bit of sexist humor. She blinked a few times in response, not knowing exactly what to do once the punchline rolled in.

Santana had heard tons of racially charged jokes in her time but none made her as pissed as this one. It wasn't even funny. Jokes are supposed to be funny. She almost asked Russell at the end to explain what was so funny but decided against it. She also decided to humor him because, well, she's heard worst. So Santana gave a fake laugh, "Funny."

"I thought so!" Russell looked at the other two women in the room, "I guess Fabray women don't have a sense of humor."

"I guess not," Judy mumbled as she took a sip out of her glass.

"So," he looked back to Santana, "I know you're going to school here like Lucy, but please tell me that you're not as unlucky in the love department as her."

"Not really, I guess-"

"It's weird," Russell interrupted, "Our eldest was already engaged by her second year of college. What's going on with our Lucy? Right, Judy."

Judy just shrugged and looked away.

"Anyways," Russell brought the attention back to Santana, "Tell me you at least have a boyfriend. It would be sad to be sitting in a Lonely Hearts house."

Santana bit her tongue, already completely annoyed with the man, "I don't have a boyfriend. Not because it's a choice, but because I'm gay."

"Oh God," Russell downed his drink, "Another beautiful woman going to hell."

"There's a lot of them down there. I don't think it'll be that bad," Quinn said more to herself but loud enough for everyone to hear. They all looked at her, some faces confused while one was suddenly happy. Quinn sighed and decided that she might as well get this over with, "You guys know that Santana and I aren't just roommates, right?"

It was silent in the room only for a moment before Judy clapped, "I knew it!"

"What did you know?" Russell snapped.

"That they're together," Judy shook her head at the man, "I mean seriously, Russell? She is her father's daughter. Sandy here is a beautiful girl, could you really expect Quinn not to date her?"

Santana blushed and Quinn reached over to take her hand. Russell seemed mad, though, and stood up from his seat, "But Quinn is not a… Homosexual!"

"She's told us like five times now, Russell. Now I don't have the greatest memory, but you have no excuse for not remembering," Judy motioned down, "Now sit down. You're embarrassing us!"

Russell stomped his foot before sitting down and Quinn was majorly impressed with whatever she had just seen, "Thanks, mom."

"No problem, Quinnie," Judy reached over to grab the wine bottle, "Now tell me how you two met and all the details and everything. And though your father looks like he doesn't want to hear it, he really does. I promise."

Quinn smiled and began to tell the story as vividly as possible. Russell sat quietly for the rest of the night, except every now and then to comment on something that Santana had said because they kind of bonded sort of. Judy had also bonded with the Latina, but still called her every name under the sun except her own.

By the end of the night, once Judy and Russell were getting ready to leave and Quinn was kissing them goodbye, Santana knew that she had made the right decision to be with Quinn. She also made the decision that tonight, before they went to bed, she would propose to Quinn Fabray, the love of her life. She'd be happy to share those parents.


	4. Day 4

**A/N: This is coming out later than I had expected. So sorry! Anyways, lets get to some good stuffs.**

**Day 4 : Future Quinntana**

**Rating: T (Cause of reasons that aren't reasons enough to make it M if you get my drift)**

**Summary: Quinn Fabray is a single mom with no real excitement in her life. That all changes one night at a horribly named night club. (These aren't getting any better)**

**XXXX**

Quinn her folded arms and judged the building in front of her. Club Leopard. Was that a pun on something? It had a picture of a leopard next to, sporting a baseball cap and a glass of beer. Classy.

"Come on, Quinn," Kitty nudged her shoulder with her own, "It's not that bad. I promise."

Quinn shook her head and began to leave, "No way. I haven't been in one of those in years."

"And," Kitty stopped her and turned her back to the building, "You had loads of fun? Right?"

"Not especially," Quinn checked the watch on her wrist. 9:30 pm. It's wasn't too late to go home and watch Netflix or something.

"But you will this time," Kitty bounced on the balls of her feet, "Some of the glee kids from high school are going to be here. It's going to be like an early reunion."

"I'll pass," Quinn turned to leave but Kitty stopped her again.

"I know it doesn't sound that great and in actuality I can barely think about anyone from that high school without wanting to throw back three shots of tequila," Kitty sighed and looked back at the building, "but I'm sure it'll be funner than spending another night at home. Semi alone."

Quinn rolled her eyes as Kitty started to pull her towards the club and continued to talk, "Some of them will be from your year, too. So it won't be that much of a drag."

Quinn just shook her head as the smaller blonde lead her into the building.

For a club named Club Leopard, the atmosphere was not what Quinn was expecting. The music blared loud that the bass was the only thing recognizable, but that was the only thing that matched the club name. The rest of it just looked like a coffee shop gone night club with minimal people dancing and lots of people sitting at tables talking and eating glorious amounts of food.

The lighting was dimmed slightly and it only took a few seconds before a table of familiar faces recognized them both and waved them over. Quinn recognized a few of the faces as they walked over, that Marley-girl, Puckmen's half brother, and a few others that she couldn't remember the names of.

She and Kitty sat down at the table with the group and Quinn leaned over to her, "I thought you said that some from my year would be here, too."

"Yes I did, Quinn," Kitty said before putting all of her attention on Marley.

Quinn listened and watched the group for a few moments before deciding she needed to get a couple drinks into her system if she wanted to get through the night. She excused herself and navigated her way through the small crowd to the bar.

She leaned over the counter of the bar and called over the bar attender, but before she could order, someone spoke for her, "She'll be having what I'm having."

Quinn worried her brows and turned to face the voice ready to cut away at whatever ego they have, but smiled at the familiar face, "Santana!"

"Tubbers-" Santana started to greet back but got caught off by a crushing hug by the blonde, "Why are you hugging me?"

Quinn pulled back and took her time to look at the tight red cloth that hugged Santana's body before responding, "I'm just happy to see you."

"Really?"

"Well, I guess," Quinn turned to grab the drinks once the bar attender was done with them, "I'm just happy to see anyone, really."

"Why? Isn't there a like a glee reunion thing tonight?" Santana reached over for her drink and took a sip from the straw.

"Yeah, isn't that why you're here?" Quinn took a sip from her own drink and coughed, "What is this?"

"Technically I saw that Kitty posted a event thing in Facebook about a glee reunion thing here and knowing that no one was going to show up, I really wanted to go," she motioned for Quinn to drink more of her drink and the girl complied, "I'm surprised you even showed up. You barely show up for anything."

The next sip made Quinn cringe, but it tasted better, "I live in the area so..."

"So who's here?" Santana asked and Quinn pointed over to the table and named as many people as she could. Santana huffed before she could finish, "Pass."

She grabbed Quinn by the wrist and lead her across the room until they walked outside to a porch type place where tables were intimately placed around it. Santana sat them over by the edge and sighed, "I wasn't abouts to hang out with those people."

"Then why are you here?" Quinn took another sip, this time without it stinging so much.

"Long story," Santana leaned in, "I needed a break from New York and people and Rachel Berry. So I jumped at the opportunity to only be bothered in Connecticut by the only people who live here. You and that cat girl."

"Kitty?"

"Is that her name?" Santana looked into the distance as she analyzed this.

Quinn laughed, "You haven't changed."

Santana smirked, "And you have?"

"It's been awhile since we've seen each other and I would hope that I have," Quinn looked over the balcony and sighed, "We haven't talked in so long."

"I know," Santana took a long sip of her drink, "Summarize everything that you've been up to in the last- how long has it been?"

Quinn squinted her eyes to think, "Three years."

"Three years," Santana repeated.

"Actually we barely talked when we did so its more like five," Quinn clarified.

"Okay, five years. Now summarize."

"You've missed so much Santana. I-"

Santana put up a hand, "I said summarize."

Quinn huffed, "Okay, what's the last you remember?"

Santana hummed, "You had that baby with that guy."

"Which guy?" Quinn worried.

"Not Puck," Santana smiled, "That one guy you got married to right after college. What was his name?"

"Biff?"

"Yeah! That's the ugliest name on the planet," Santana nodded her head, proud of herself for remembering, "Now summarize."

Quinn looked up as she tried to recall everything, "Well that baby is now seven so congrats on not paying attention to anything, ever. I divorced Biff two years ago. My father died four years ago and surprisingly left me behind a lot of money so I don't work full time right now. And, uh, I got a dog last year."

"Oh Jesus, Quinn," Santana looked down at her drink, "I've-I've missed a lot."

"No kidding," Quinn smiled and took a long sip of her drip, immediately regretting it as she felt the alcohol going to her head.

Santana took a deep breath, "Are you at least happy?"

Quinn shrugged, "I'm fine. My daughter's happy, my mom's happy, and my dog's happy. So, I'm fine."

"I feel like an asshole," Santana rested her head on her hand, "How could I have missed that much."

"You would think that Rachel would have told you."

"Yeah, well I stopped listening to what she was saying years ago."

"More drinks, Santana," Quinn pushed her now empty glass towards the other woman.

Santana laughed, "You'll get drunk."

"Not before you do," Quinn challenged with an risen eyebrow.

Santana laughed, taking the challenge before rising out of her chair to get another drink.

She came back with two more glasses and watched Quinn gulp a large amount of it down.

"I should have brought water," Santana reached for Quinn's glass but the blonde placed it out of her reach.

"I'm still drinking this," Quinn took another sip.

"Okay, two things," Santana reached for the glass again, "One, you're a light weight. And two, you're suppose to take it easy when you're downing Long Island Iced Teas."

Quinn smiled at the liquid in her glass, "It's been so long, my friend."

"Okay, seriously," Santana stood up from her chair to grab the glass but got her hand slapped away.

"Sit down and tell me about your five years," Quinn commanded with a wag of her finger.

Santana rolled her eyes and sat back down, "What do you want to know?"

Quinn smiled and leaned on her elbows towards the other woman, "Summarize."

Santana smirked, "I haven't done much. Still in New York. My production company is doing well. Britt and I broke up like two years ago. I found out that-"

"Wait," Quinn stopped her, "Brittany broke up with you?"

"Why would you think that Britt broke up with me? I could have broke up with her."

Quinn laughed but immediately stopped once she saw Santana's serious face, "You broke up with her?"

Santana folded her arms, "Maybe."

"What the hell, Santana?!"

"Don't get mad at me. I had reasons."

"Yeah, sure," Quinn shook her head, "Just continue."

"I don't want to anymore," Santana looked away to the view past the edge of the patio.

Quinn took this moment to admire Santana's dress but instead was met with a large amount of cleavage, "Where's your clothes?"

Santana turned back, "What?"

"Your clothes, Santana," Quinn reached over and pinched her shoulder strap, "Aren't you cold? We aren't teenagers anymore, we can't keep dressing like that."

Santana scoffed, "How are we suppose to dress then? Like we have no fashion sense at all? We can't all be like you, Fabray."

"So sorry I can't go dressing like a hooker every time I go out," Quinn took another sip of her drink, "Even if I wanted to, I couldn't pull it off. My body isn't the same."

"What do you mean?" Santana scanned Quinn's outfit, "You're one of the hottest bitches I know. After myself of course."

"Don't flatter me, I know how I look," Quinn frowned, "I'm getting fat again."

"Not even!" Santana was starting to get riled up, "I'm not lying to you, Quinn. You're fucking hot."

Quinn blushed, "Thanks, San."

"I'm serious, Quinn," Santana said with determination, "What can I do to prove that I still think you're hot?"

Quinn squinted her eyes and tried to figure out if Santana had just said that she "still" thinks she's hot. The blonde looked down at her drink and rose her eyebrows, "I think I'm about drunk."

"Is there food places around here?"

"No Breadsticks," Quinn joked, "but yeah. I'll take you to one if you want."

Santana stood up and offered her hand, "Anywhere's cool, as long as you have no more alcohol."

Quinn grabbed her hand, but not before downing the rest of her drink while her eyes locked on Santana's.

"Nice one, Fabray," Santana commented as she pulled Quinn to her feet and back into the club.

In a few moments, they were out of the club and walking down the sidewalk hand in hand. Quinn thought about how Kitty was doing but the thought was soon forgotten once she almost tripped over air making the two of them start in a fit of giggles.

They walked for a while, talking about everything that they've missed with each other's lives and laughing at poorly said jokes that only the two of them could get.

Quinn stopped walking, making Santana's hand yank back, "What are you doing?"

"I'm stopping," Quinn announced and Santana laughed at the obvious, "I have to be honest, San."

"Hmm?" Santana walked closer to Quinn and swung their hands between the both if them.

"Don't be mad."

"Just spill it."

Quinn held in her laughter as she stepped closer to Santana, basically whispering in her ear, "I don't know where we are."

"Quinn!" Santana threw her head back in laughter, "Why didn't you tell me earlier?"

"I was having so much fun," Quinn looked down, "I didn't want the night to end just cause we're lost."

"It's okay, Q," Santana raised Quinn's chin to see her face.

Quinn stared at Santana, the woman's dark brown eyes almost too striking to look at in the moonlight. Quinn's eyes journeyed down Santana's face to stop at her luscious round lips, which were being involuntarily licked from the gaze. Quinn flicked her eyes back to the dark brown orbs, her heart beating too hard to hear anything.

Quinn then realized that she wanted to kiss her. She should probably ask first.

"San," Quinn started, her voice raspier than it was before they stopped talking, "I think I want to kiss you."

Santana's eyes went wide, "That's cool."

"Can I?" Quinn asked as she started to lean in.

As Quinn's lips ghosted over Santana's, the Latina whispered, "Yeah."

Then their lips surged and Quinn felt like she was going unconscious from the sheer force of the kiss.

A loud ringing in her ears made her eyes jump open as she realized that she had indeed went unconscious and was now laying, fully clothed, in her bed. She looked around; she was alone.

She sat up and held her head jarring as she reached over to shut off the alarm.

Quinn knew that she hadn't been dreaming, but she just couldn't remember what happened after that kiss.

Quinn cringed. She had kissed Santana Lopez. She cringed once more. She had kissed Santana Lopez _again_. Hopefully this time she didn't sleep with her.

"Mom!" A little voice practically screamed from downstairs. It was her daughter, Anna, and it was also 6:30 in the morning on a school day. She usually got up before the alarm to get dressed, make breakfast, and pack up a lunch for Anna. Now she's late and aching. Hopefully from just an hangover.

She crawled out of her bed and opened up the door to raise her voice, "I'll be down in twenty! Looks like your having cereal today!"

"Mom!" Anna whined and Quinn rolled her eyes.

She shut her door and groaned at the noise before making her way into the bathroom. One long shower later and she grumbled her way downstairs and started working on her kid's lunch.

Anna watched her mom as the woman raced around the kitchen and scooped a spoonful of cereal into her mouth, "What's wrong with you?"

Quinn didn't bother to look up as she tossed a sandwich into a lunch bag, "Nothing, Sweetie."

"You look tired," Anna took another bite.

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Quinn handed the girl her lunch and perked her ears at the sounds outside, "You're going to miss the bus."

Anna jumped from her chair and Quinn watched the girl gather her stuff and launch out the door, amazed on how grown up she was.

Quinn sighed and slumped over to the couch in the television room and looked up to the ceiling. She wasn't ever going to drink again.

The doorbell rang and Quinn groaned. It was probably Kitty, wondering why she had ditched her at the bar-club place. Quinn stood to her feet and tried to think of a decent excuse.

She opened the door and furrowed her brow, "Santana?"

"Don't look too surprised," Santana smiled from outside. She looked like she didn't even have one drink last night and Quinn wondered if maybe she was a light weight after all, "Are you going to let me in."

Quinn nodded her head and made room for the Latina to come in. She closed the door behind her and watched the Latina look around, "What are you doing here?"

"You're so welcoming," Santana walked further into the house.

Quinn rubbed at her eyes and followed behind, "How do you know where I live?"

"I took you home last night," Santana walked into the family room and went straight for the pictures set up, "You were trashed."

Quinn sighed, "How bad was I?"

"You don't remember?"

"No not really," Quinn sat down ok the couch, "I probably wrote it down."

Santana looked over her shoulder, "You wrote it down?"

"Yeah I picked up a habit of writing down stuff on sticky notes when I'm too drunk," Quinn slumped down into the couch, "Picked it up in college. I think I read about it somewhere."

"Well, no need to look at your notes," Santana teased as she moved to sit next to the blonde, "You wouldn't want to know what happened."

"Was I that bad?" Quinn whined and Santana nodded her head. Quinn sat silently, trying to think of the last time she had gotten _that_ drunk, before turning her head to Santana, "Why are you here?"

Santana shrugged, "I wanted to see if you wanted to do lunch."

"It's 7:30 in the morning."

"Breakfast?"

"Breakfast?"

Santana threw her hands in the air, "I just want to spend time with my best friend! Is that so bad?"

"I'm still your best friend?"

"Okay, forget it," Santana stood up but Quinn stopped her and sat her back down.

"We can spend the day together, I'm not doing anything so it's about perfect," Quinn leaned back into the couch, "But first a nap. I think I have a bit of a hangover."

"Get yourself an aspirin cause I'm nots about to spend most of the day watching you nap," Santana stood up again, but this time bringing Quinn up with her.

The morning was spent with them nagging at each other because of Quinn's headache and Santana's intolerance of her attitude. Once the aspirin set in, it was much better and they spent the day talking and trying their best to catch up.

By middish day, they were in Quinn's room, Quinn sitting on the bed watching Santana root through and insult her closet.

Santana peaked her head to look at Quinn, "What time is it?"

Quinn checked her clock on her nightstand, "Half past three."

"Shouldn't Anna be home by now?"

Quinn smiled at the fact that Santana had remembered her name, "She likes to go over her friend's house after school. She's just across the street."

Santana walked out of the closet and sat on the bed next to Quinn, "That's okay?"

"She's really mature for her age. Also the school is only down the street and she walks home with a bunch of kids," Quinn criss-crossed her legs, "Plus, this is considered one of the nosiest neighborhoods in the city. So, eyes everywhere."

Santana smirked, "Why would you want to live in the nosiest town in the city?"

"It's helpful in some places," Quinn shrugged, "Are you going to tell me what happened last night?"

"Hell nope," Santana leaned back on her arm.

"I remember a few things," Quinn set her finger on her chin, "We drank a bit, we left, we kissed-"

"You remember that we kissed?"

"Unfortunately yes."

Santana smirked, "Selective memory you've got there, Fabray."

"Alcohol does that to you, Lopez."

"I just love how you can't remember anything but kissing me," Santana gave a smug look, "I must be that good."

"Once again, it was just the alcohol."

"Stop with the excuses and just admit it."

Quinn rolled her eyes, "Oh you wish."

"I do."

Quinn tilted her head, "Are you trying to flirt with me?"

"Barely."

"Well stop."

"Why?"

Quinn looked away, "I haven't heard from you in years and you randomly come to Connecticut to what? Get me drunk and make out with me? Is this some kind of poorly exicuted plan to get in my pants?"

Santana flinched, "You'd think that I would actually do that?"

Quinn shrugged so Santana leaned forward and whispered, "Not to hurt your ego or anything Quinn, but if I wanted to get into your pants I'm sure I wouldn't have to put that much effort into it, like making a plan. All this is a bit of flirting between two friends. It's not hurting anybody."

Quinn leaned closer to her and started to whisper also, "What's your angle?"

"Maybe I just wanted to kiss you again."

The door bell rang, making them jump apart. Quinn stood quickly and rushed downstairs. She opened the door and didn't have to think of a greeting as Kitty barged her way in.

"Where have you been?" Kitty folded her arms, "I haven't hear from you all day."

"I've been busy," Quinn lied.

"Busy doing what? You don't work!"

"I'm sure it's work being a stay at home mom," Santana said from in back of them, whom was now holding a chilled water bottle, "By the way, Fabray, where's all your good drinks?"

Kitty scrunched up her face and whispered to Quinn, "What is she doing here?"

"You remember Santana? Right, Kitty?" Quinn smiled.

Santana squinted her eyes, "Of course she remembers me."

"How can I forget," Kitty mumbled before looking back to Quinn, "What is she doing here?"

"Why does it matter?" Santana folded her arms.

"It doesn't, I'm just looking out for Quinn."

"What, are you her guardian or something?"

"Why does that matter?"

Quinn gave out a nervous laughter before they got too far into it. She didn't understand what was wrong with them, but she didn't like it, "You guys are ridiculous."

"You're right, Q," Santana walked to the door and sighed, "I'll leave before too 'crazy' in here."

Quinn stopped her, "You don't have to leave, San."

Santana smiled before pulling the door open, "See later, Q. You know, now that I know where you live and everything."

Santana walked out of the house and Quinn sighed.

She looked over to Kitty, whom had an eyebrow raised, "What was that all about?"

"What?" Quinn walked away to the kitchen.

Kitty followed behind, "Why was she here?"

Quinn shrugged, "Does it matter?"

"Now you sound like her!"

Quinn smirked and looked in her fridge, realizing that they only had water as a beverage. If you don't count the milk of course.

"I don't know what's happening here, but it needs to stop."

Quinn turned to look at her, "What are you talking about? Santana's just visiting."

"I know you've had a crush on her since like forever."

Quinn swallowed and turned back to the fridge, "I think I might need to go to the store. For food. And things. Maybe tomorrow."

"Actually, I can't remember," Kitty sat at the island in the middle of the kitchen, "Did you have a crush on Santana or was it that Rachel chick?"

Quinn closed the fridge door and turned on to the other woman, "Seriously? Neither. They're my friends. There was no crushes."

"Sure," Kitty rolled her eyes.

"Look," Quinn sat on the chair next to Kitty's, "Santana and I were and are just friends. It's been that way ever since I can remember. Now stop."

"But-"

"But stop," Quinn put up her hand, making the younger woman sigh.

"Fine, whatever. Just know that her coming here is basically asking for the whole neighborhood to be in your business."

"And why is that?"

Kitty took a look around, like anyone was watching before whispering, "When's the last time you've had a non-neighbor come out of your house."

Quinn blew out some air and sat back in her seat, "It's been a while."

"Exactly," Kitty clicked her tongue, "People will start asking questions, like about who that was or about your sexuality-"

"Why would they ask about my sexuality?"

"Well, I mean, come on," Kitty gestured her hands around.

"Well I hope they would have the decency to mind their own."

"They might, but let's just say that you and Santana are having like a crazy affair thing-"

"Which we're not," Quinn interjected, "because she's only been here for like a day and how would it be an affair anyways?"

"Don't interrupt," Kitty put out a finger, "Let's just say you are. Would you be ready for that type of thing?"

"A relationship with a woman?"

Kitty huffed, "A relationship in total."

Quinn bit her lip and turned away. Of course she was ready for a relationship. She's been divorced for two years now and she had come to terms with her bisexuality right after college. She was more than ready, even for a potential relationship with Santana. If there even is one.

She squinted her eyes at the other blonde, "I see what you're doing."

Kitty smiled, "I'm not doing anything, Quinn."

"You're trying to make me talk about this like its happening though its not," Quinn pointed out of the room, "You can walk yourself out for that."

Kitty rolled her eyes and scooted out of her chair, "Whatever, Quinn. Just make sure you determine the relationship before the neighborhood starts talking."

Quinn rolled her eyes at her friend as the woman walked out of the room.

Quinn sat there for a while trying to figure out why now was a good time for her to have any feelings for Santana. What made right now seem so perfect?

She smiled, realizing the reason was because she was finally happy.

Then she frowned, realizing that she really needed to get to the store. Which didn't make her as happy.

Once at the grocery store, Quinn scanned the aisles, looking for a specific breakfast cereal that her daughter loved more than real food. She walked with a shopping kart in front of her, but stopped once she saw a familiar face.

It was Santana, scowling at items in front of her in a isle. Quinn smiled as she made her way over, stopping just a few feet from the woman, "What are you doing?"

Santana looked over, gave a small smile, before turning back to the items, "I just don't understand."

Quinn furrowed her brows and looked at what the Latina was glaring at, "What?"

"Does this store only carry water?" Santana picked up a bottle and examined it, "What kind of neighborhood is this?"

Quinn laughed, "This is the healthiest supermarket in the city. Self-proclaimed."

Santana placed the bottle to its previous spot, "Disgusting."

Quinn drummed her thumbs on shopping cart before blurting out whatever was on her mind, "I can buy you a soda. During dinner tonight. Or something."

Santana looked over to her, "Are you asking me out?"

Quinn nodded and Santana smirked before saying, "I would love to."

"Great," Quinn blushed but remembered something, "But first you have to find me this cereal thing that Anna likes."

"I don't think you'll find anything that a seven year-old would like in this place," Santana said as she started to push Quinn's cart for her.

Quinn followed with her hands behind her back, "You'd be surprised what a seven year-old would like."

Santana sighed, "You are right about that one, Fabray."

"Fun fact," Quinn poked the woman's side, "I missed you so much before Anna birth, that I actually named her after her Aunty Tana."

Santana smiled and looked down at the cart, "The lies you tell me."

They preceded to walk to the correct isle, laughing at themselves and finding a cereal that, as Santana said, wasn't fit for anyone to eat.


	5. Day 5

**A/N: This one is a long one to make up for the fact that I don't think I'll have one for tomorrow. Finals are killing me. Any who, I made this for you and I hope you all enjoy it.**

**Day 5 : AU**

**Rating: M (There happens to be violence and language in here.)**

**Summary: Detective Santana Lopez is put undercover to investigate the criminal boss Quinn Fabray. The blonde doesn't make this an easy job for Santana, and weirdly she doesn't mind the trouble at all. **

**XXXX**

Quinn ironed her yellow sun dress with her hands before leaning against the black Sedan behind her. It was an extremely windy day and a dress technically never truly agrees with the wind. So for the hundredth time today, she huffed and patted the fabric down before it rose too high.

She sighed as a strand of blonde hair fell out-of-place and looked over to the guy next to her playing on his phone.

"Time?" She asked, immediately catching his attention. He angled his screen towards her to where she got a glimpse of 2:45 PM. She rolled her eyes, "What's taking him so long?"

"Who knows," the guy shrugged before typing away at his phone, "I told you not to put that asshole on the job. He's not good for anything."

"Language, Noah," she waited for him to mutter a sorry before continuing, "I know you don't like him but he's got connections and that's what we need for this. We have to get through the boring part before we get to the fun."

Puck huffed and folded his arms and Quinn smiled at his immaturity. It wasn't long before they saw what they called "the sign" and Puck nudged her with his shoulder, "You want to sit this one out, Princess?"

"Do I ever?" She picked up her gun from off the dirt and cocked it like she was taught ages to do.

"Let's do it!" Puck pulled his gun out of his waistband before doing the same. He jogged over to the warehouse in front of them, Quinn not too far behind, and kicked the door opened so that they could enter.

The warehouse was old and abandoned with rotting wood on the walls and cracks splitting down the floors. Puck lead them carelessly through the halls and Quinn was thankful that Mike had given them a walk-thru before coming here.

Without stopping, Puck pointed his gun and let out two shots before laughing, "Only two guys? Seriously?"

They walked over the two fresh bodies before continuing their trudge.

They were well within the warehouse once they reached their destination. Puck didn't waste any time as he pushed the door open with his shoulder, letting Quinn in first.

Quinn furrowed her brow once she saw their new guy, Sebastian, holding a man down on the ground.

Sebastian looked up and smiled, "Here's the guy I promised you."

Quinn looked around in case there was someone else, but nope there was just Sebastian and this guy, "Who is this?"

"The guy I promised you," Sebastian repeated like it was quite obvious.

"You didn't promise me a _guy_, Sebastian," she looked down at the man who was shaking and gagging on the floor, "Does this guy even know where she is?"

"Technically," he scrunched up his face, "no. But this guy has connections like you can't believe. Forget about her, and just take this. This is a better option for sure. I'm making you a business deal-"

"Puck!" She called and he walked in, confusion on his face as he saw the two guys in front of her, "Could you take care of this guy, I've got to talk to Sebastian really quick."

Puck shook his head as he dragged the man out the room.

Quinn walked over to Sebastian and folded her arms, "Seriously?"

"I just thought-" Sebastian started to say.

"You just thought I wanted to take over a pigsty like this? You just thought you'd waste my time with trash? What did you just think, Sebastian?!" He cowered in fear and she bit her lip in thought. She wasn't as pissed as she thought she would be, but she was disappointed, "You should have just told me what you were doing. Then I could have told you no and we wouldn't have wasted so much time."

Sebastian nodded his head vigorously. He knew better than to make Quinn mad, he should have thought this through.

"I can't just let you do that, you know?" She asked before pointing her gun at his knee cap and pulling the trigger. The thunderous noise from her gun had no comparison to his scream as he fell to the floor. He held his kneecap and whimpered while Quinn looked away, "That was strike one. Keep messing up and I'll shoot higher."

He nodded his head but she didn't see it as she began to walk out the room.

**XXX**

Santana spun her chair in circles waiting for the time to pass. She stopped her chair and stared at the desk adjacent to her own. It was Sam's, and to say that she wasn't jealous that he was on vacation instead of her would have been a lie. Of course she wouldn't say it aloud.

"Santana!" The most annoying voice in the world sing-songed next to her.

Santana turned her chair slowly to face Rachel, an nasally over talkative short person who Santana could barely stand, "Hobbit?"

"Looks like the Captain wants to talk to you," Rachel smiled, "Maybe she's finally going to fire you."

"Maybe you're finally going to get taller," Santana smiled back as she stood up from her chair. Rachel rolled her eyes as she walked around her.

Santana made her way into the Captain's office, closing the door and jumping into the seat in front of the desk, "You want to see me?"

"Sure did, Sandbags," Sue frowned at Santana's posture in the chair before sighing, "I want you to go undercover again."

"Do I have to?" Santana whined. She had been put on three undercovers in the past six months and don't let anybody tell you that that's not a lot.

"Yes you have to," Sue threw a file at Santana, "Plus it's not a regular one. It's for that big time criminal Quinn Fabray."

"Quinn Fabray?" Santana perked up and looked through the file. She had heard about Quinn Fabray many times in the six years that she had worked at the department. She was one of those infamous criminals that had yet to be captured or even yet to be photographed. Santana eyed the only picture that they had of her which was taken when she was much younger and sported a horrible pink haircut and a even worse attire.

To Santana she looked like a regular punk with no future according to the picture, but from the massive reports of robberies and murders, she was a mastermind of some sort. And Santana was supposed to go undercover to find her or something? Holy shit.

"You heard me right, Boobs McGhee," Sue stood up from her chair and leaned on her desk, "I've got even better news for yah. A guy who worked with her walked in this morning wanting to help us catch her. We got him in custody, so you should go interrogate him right now."

"Seriously?" Santana's eyes widened.

"Yes, seriously," Sue rolled her eyes and pointed towards the door, "Now get out of my office and go do your job. Grab Porcelain if you see him on your way there."

Santana stretched to her feet and turned out of the room. Luckily on her way to the interrogation room, Kurt was in her path. She grabbed him and shoved him into the room where a pale looking guy sat at a steel table.

"Hi, I'm Detective Lopez and this is Detective Hummel," Santana said as she and Kurt sat at the table, "You're Sebastian Smythe, correct?"

"Yeah," he folded his hands on the table, "Are you the ones who are going to help me?"

"Help you with what exactly?" Kurt asked carefully.

"To put Quinn Fabray in prison," Sebastian said almost too dramatically.

"Qu-Quinn Fabray," Kurt's eyes were wide and Santana almost laughed at his expression.

"What can you tell us to help us help you," Santana said coolly.

"Um, she uh," he leaned into them both, "She's looking for somebody. So she's got a soft spot for new people who are willing to help her."

"Who's she looking for?"

He whispered, "Shelby."

"Shelby who?"

"I'm not sure, but," he begun whispering, "She wanted me to help her find her and I didn't deliver but she seems pretty desperate for her."

"Okay," Santana drew out as she leaned back against her chair. She looked over to Kurt whom looked more confused than her.

"Let's say you actually worked with the notorious Quinn Fabray," Kurt said, "Why do you want to put her behind bars?"

"Because she," Sebastian sniffed, almost like he was going to start crying, "She shot my in the knee."

"That sucks," Santana faked concern as she started to get back up, "We'll be right back."

She dragged Kurt out of the room, whom looked like he was still in disbelief, "That guy must be nuts to be coming here like this."

"Yeah, he's going to get himself killed."

"But then again he might be great help," Kurt smiled deviously and if you didn't know that he was a cop, then you'd probably assume that he was about to commit a crime, "What if he could get you on the inside? You know since he said that Quinn has a soft spot for new people or something. You get in there, gather up all the evidence, call back up, and then arrest the greatest criminal of our generation! We'll be legends, Santana! Legends!"

"There's so many flaws in that plan," Santana folded her arms.

"Let's just try it," Kurt patted her on the arm, "What do we have to lose?"

"I don't know? Like my life!"

"Come on," Kurt whined but realize who he was dealing with and changed his tactic, "We'll just try it out for a little while. If it gets too dangerous, we'll pull you out. It'll be fine."

Santana sighed, "Fine, whatever. But I'm not doing this for you, I'm doing this because it's my job. And I was going to do it whether or not you asked."

"Great! You're going undercover to investigate the infamous Quinn Fabray. Exciting," He begun to push her back towards the interrogation room, "Now let's go get in cahoots with that criminal in here so that we can do our jobs."

The weird thing about trying to get in "cahoots" with criminals was that it was actually really easy. They concocted a plan where Santana would pose as a contact who was good at finding people (which Santana did have the resources to do so) while they offered protection to Sebastian. Of course there was no promise of his safety, because they were still dealing with a mastermind criminal.

It took three months for Santana to even talk to Quinn Fabray. Three months of going to Sebastian for messages and random things that the woman wanted her to do. First it was to find where a certain person was and give the location to Sebastian to give to her. Then it was to find extra someones to give the location to Sebastian so that he could give the location to Quinn Fabray. It sucked and it was repetitive and though ethically it wasn't okay for Santana to use her police power to give up people to a criminal, it was really none of her business. Which helped her sleep better at night.

Santana stood nervously with her hands in her pockets. Meeting a infamous criminal in a deserted parking lot actually seemed like a great idea until Santana had actually arrived. It was Kurt's idea after all, which reminded her that she should probably punish him in some way for that.

"Don't look so nervous," Sebastian said next to her. He set up this whole arrangement, "Haven't you done this before?"

"Not with crime bosses," Santana took a deep breath. She needed to calm down. This was really no different from the other undercovers that she's been on. Stay chill, catch the bad guy, go home. It was suppose to be easy.

It didn't feel easy as a black Sedan pulled up in front if them. Santana watched from the corner of her eye as Sebastian stood up into full posture as the car door popped open. Out walked a muscular man with a atrocious Mohawk and an almost all leather attire. Santana's eyebrow shot up as the man uncomfortably shuffled the back of his leather trousers before going for the passenger door of the car. Maybe that picture of Quinn Fabray wasn't that long ago. She was probably was still the same pink haired punk girl and for some unknown reason that made Santana feel more relaxed.

The door opened and Santana laughed at herself as the woman appeared in her sight. There of course was no way that the picture was going to be in any way accurate and there was the proof walking out of the car with her blue sun dress and blonde hair. She looked like an everyday girl next door, but the way her face was indifferent to her surroundings made it feel like the lack of empathy was seeping off of her.

As the infamous Quinn Fabray walked towards her, Santana actually felt a chill. Like a legit chill and she wasn't sure if it was from the icy stare or the way the woman flexed her legs under her dress.

Santana laughed at herself again, this time over the fact that she thought that Quinn was really hot. Extremely hot. Like jeez, but that was unprofessional on her part. Though that don't seem to stop her eyes from roaming.

"Is something funny?" Quinn Fabray asked and Santana smirked. She bet five months of paychecks that not one person in her department had even heard anything close to the soft rasp of Quinn Fabray's voice. She could basically hear Kurt freaking the hell out telepathically.

"Not especially," Santana said and then remembered that she had to leave an impression, "I just expected more."

Quinn's head tilted to the side while the other two guys moved like they were going jump Santana. Quinn motioned for them to calm down before saying, "You're kind of funny."

Santana shrugged because anything with the words "kind of" in it wasn't a compliment or anything.

"We actually have one more challenge for you," Quinn said, deciding not to explain anymore and turned to the Mohawk guy. He smiled and yanked a man out of the car. Santana didn't recognized the man but she did recognize the gun that Quinn was handing to her, "I want you to shoot this guy for me."

Santana looked at the man and tried to cover up her sympathy. He looked afraid and kept his arm up as a way to block them from him. She couldn't even place his face and it worried her that maybe Quinn Fabray was now grabbing innocents from off the street and shooting them for no good reasons, "What did he do?"

Quinn smiled, "Does it matter?"

"I guess not," Santana reached for the gun but but brought her hand back without it, "But I don't like shooting guns."

"You don't?" Quinn looked genuinely surprised and a bit offended.

"Nope," Santana knew that her excuse was more than lame, but she couldn't think of another way out of this. She used to be so good at this, "That's why I don't carry them around."

Quinn blinked her eyes. She turned to Mohawk guy again and he shrugged his shoulders.

Quinn turned back, "That's cool. I'm okay with that."

Without looking, Quinn fired the gun behind her, hitting the man directly three times in the chest. He spazzed before letting out a cough as he sunk lifelessly into the dirt. Santana tried not to react as her ears quickly adjusted to the prickly sounds of the automatic.

Quinn watched her carefully and kept a smile on her face. She dropped the gun to the dirt before motioning to the car, "Do you like back seats?"

Santana nodded her head and swallowed, "They're not so bad."

"Good," Quinn's grin disappeared, "Get in."

Quinn walked over to the car and Santana chanced a glance over to Sebastian, whom was paler than before.

They all got into the car and Santana's nerves almost got the best of her as they pulled away from the scene as someone in the front seat turned on a Jason Mraz album.

XXX

It was a month and a half later after that car ride and Santana's job had gotten nothing but more difficult. She had been asked to find countless of people for Quinn and had yet to gather any evidence of the girl doing any crimes. She had witnessed a lot of course; robbery, drugs, arson. But there was no proper evidence even though she and Sebastian had seen it all. So they couldn't take her down yet. There wasn't even a body left in that parking lot, and as the saying goes at her job: "No body, no crime."

She was stuck.

She sat on the huge white couch in the middle of one of Quinn's huge white rooms in her huge white mansion. Santana combed her fingers through her hair and tried not to worry. She would find something. Sooner or later, she'll be able to go home.

"Something the matter?" Quinn's head popped in the doorway.

Santana pretended that the blonde was actually interested, "No I'm fine."

Quinn stared at her before walking into the room, "I need a favor. And confidentiality."

"I don't promise either, Fabray," Santana joked. Both the privileges of being able to joke and call Quinn by her last name came from one late evening where Santana was too tired to remember where she was. She panicked but Quinn found it refreshing, so now it's a thing.

Quinn sat on the couch next to Santana and smoothed out her dress, "You should tell me a secret first and then I'll tell you."

Santana squinted her eyes. Was this a test? "I don't have any secrets."

"Everyone has secrets," Quinn huffed, "Just tell me one so that I feel comfortable enough to tell you what I need to tell you."

Santana thought about this. Should she confide in anything with this woman?

She shrugged, "I had a boob job when I was in high school."

Quinn's eyes went large before looking down at Santana's chest before back to her eyes, "Really? Why?"

"Confidence boost," Santana folded her legs, "Your turn."

"I've, uh," Quinn looked down, "I don't like carrying guns so I either have Puck carry them for me or I just leave them on the ground."

Santana nodded her head, not really sure if she believed her, "Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Yep," Quinn took a deep breath, "I need you to find someone for me. Shelby Corcoran. You think you can find her?"

"Sure," Santana said, immediately hating herself for helping Quinn probably kill an innocent woman, "Are you going to tell me why?"

"No," Quinn snapped and looked back to Santana.

"Fine, whatever," Santana rolled her eyes. She was so done with this whole undercover thing. She could literally leave right now.

"Do you have any respect?"

Santana had a million answers to that question but couldn't think of one that justified for Quinn, "For you?"

Quinn bit her lip before nodding her head and standing up. She left the room and Santana let out a big sigh.

It only took Santana two days to find out where this Shelby person was. The problem was that there was just as much records on the woman as there was for Quinn. Shelby was a criminal, Santana was relieved at that, and her criminal record was longer than the blonde's. Except she had never been charged because no one had ever brought her in. There was no picture, but just her address and her warrants and Santana worried about how much power this woman had. She hadn't even heard of her, but just looking at her file... There should be at least 40 documentaries on her by now.

If she was to be honest with herself, Santana was also worried about Quinn. She was positive that she was worried that the blonde would get herself killed before Santana could bust her, but another part of her was worried that Quinn was plainly just going to get herself killed. Quinn was a nice girl, when she wasn't shooting people down or orchestrating a robbery, and Santana was sure that she would do some sort of mourning if the girl ever...

Santana always had a soft spot for blondes and this just proved it.

She decided to tell her, though. Because of the way Quinn would indirectly ask her every other day. She was sure it was way too important to keep to herself.

So, Santana moved through the crowded people in Quinn's house. They all were enjoying Puckerman's monthly party and it never stopped amazing Santana on how many people came. She was sure there was noise complaints that probably meant that half of the department had probably already seen the infamous Quinn Fabray face to face just to tell her to turn down the music.

Santana scouted the room until she spotted Quinn, standing to the side of the room with a wine glass in her hand and a scowl on her face. The changing lights from the special effects system that Puck had set up lightened only portions of her face.

Santana made sure that the blonde didn't see her, before walking up behind her to whisper, "Isn't this your party, Fabray?"

Quinn jumped, a reaction Santana was delighted to see, but smiled once she saw Santana's face, "Honestly, I'm not sure."

Santana nodded before pausing for dramatics, "I found Shelby."

Quinn's smile disappeared as she grabbed one of Santana's wrists and yanked the girl into a nearby room. She shut the door behind them and almost stuttered, "You did?"

Santana nodded, proud of herself all of a sudden, "Yep. It didn't take much at all really."

"Thank you so much. I-" Quinn's face changed between emotions before going cold, "What do you want in return?"

Santana swallowed, taken aback from the change in the air, "I don't want anything-"

"Is it money?" Quinn walked over to a dresser in the corner if the room, "Would a thousand suffice?"

Santana looked around, now realizing they were in a bedroom, "I don't want your money, Quinn."

"Then what do you want?"

Santana wanted many things from her but settled on something easy, "I want you to tell me why. Whose Shelby? Does she owe money to you or something?"

"Two thousand?" Quinn offered but Santana didn't budge. She sighed and sat on the bed, "Shelby was something like a friend of mine. And she has something of mine that I need to get back."

Santana took a risk and sat next to her, "Money? Drugs?"

Quinn let out a small laugh, "Have you ever done something that you regret? Like something that hurt someone that you didn't want to get hurt?"

Santana took a moment to ponder, "Yeah, when I was younger."

Quinn turned her body to give her full attention, so Santana continue on, "When I was a teenager I was in with the wrong crowd. Not saying that I'm not right crowd now, but compared to those guys you all are a walk in a park.

"I remember selling anything I could for them, guns, drugs, or whatever. And I would hide them under a box under my bed. It wasn't the smartest thing to do but I wasn't thinking about anything but myself and the attention I was getting from the people. It was intoxicating.

"Then, in the fall of my sophomore year, my baby brother had found my box," she paused, waiting for the wound to stop stinging as she probed at it, "He'd play with anything, really. Including the gun."

"Oh God," Quinn looked down, guessing the rest of the story, "I'm so sorry."

"It's fine," Santana said though technically it wasn't. She took a deep breath to put any emotions at bay. It was always hard to bring up that memory.

"How did you live on?" Quinn asked, eyes still glued to the floor, "How could you?"

"Well, I mean I had to," Santana thought back to those hard years of trying to go back to being her after the death of her brother. It was almost impossible, "It took awhile before my parents forgave me but it took longer to forgive myself."

Quinn looked up, her eyes tearing up and a lump in her throat, "How did you forgive yourself?"

"I don't know," Santana placed a hand on Quinn's thigh in a form of comfort, "I just tried to do right by my brother. And like, do right by myself, too."

Quinn's eyebrows rose before she nodded her head. Doing right made sense. No wonder she had yet to forgive herself.

They were interrupted by Puck opening the door without knocking, "Quinn. You've gotta come out here."

Quinn nodded at him and stood up to follow him. They walked through the crowd until they stopped in front of a familiar Asian girl lying on the floor crying.

"Tina?" Quinn asked as she bent down to address the girl.

Tina looked up at Quinn, eyes blood shot and shakes throughout her body, and smiled, "Q! I'm so glad to see you!"

Quinn helped Tina to sit up, "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all," Tina rubbed her nose with the back of her hand.

Quinn scrunched up her eyebrows and shook the girl by her shoulders, "God dammit, Tina! Are you strung out?"

Tina shook her head but began to cry, "Nobody listens to me! I just don't understand. I'm important, too!"

Quinn really didn't need this and she especially didn't need Mike to see his ex-girlfriend like this either. She looked in back of her for Puck and instead got a confused Santana, "Could you help me help her to that bedroom?"

Santana nodded and helped Quinn get the girl to her feet. Tina continued to cry as they dragged her into the room and laid her on the bed.

Santana gave her a look, so Quinn gave her something to do, "Could you go to the bathroom and get a wet towel, the small trash can, and whatever you think might be helpful for someone who's high on something she hasn't been on in a while?"

Santana nodded her head before leaving and Quinn turned back to the girl sitting on the bed, "What were you thinking?"

"I'm depressed, okay?" Tina said as she scooped her hair into a ponytail.

"But I thought you quit," Quinn whined. Tina was the only person who Quinn admired after seeing her shake her drug addiction, but now she was just disappointed.

"I don't want to talk about me anymore," Tina snapped and Quinn raised an eyebrow at her, "Who was the girl?"

"Who?"

"The girl, Quinn," Tina rolled her eyes as Quinn continued to play dumb, "She's cute."

Quinn scrunched up her face, "You think she's cute?"

"Do you?"

Quinn scoffed. Of course she didn't think Santana was cute.

She thought Santana was incredibly attractive and alluring and had the confidence to talk down Quinn anytime that she felt the need and that was absolutely a turn on for the blonde.

"Do you like her?" Tina continued while Quinn folded her arms, "You do, don't you!"

"You're so lucky that I even talk to you," Quinn tried.

"Whatever," Tina kicked off her shoes, "Have you slept with her yet?"

"Tina!" Quinn gasped, "Not to say that I would, but I haven't even known her for that long so please keep your fantasies to yourself."

"What are you so worried about?"

"I'm not worried about anything, I just don't know her," Quinn shrugged, "She could be an axe murder for all I know."

"That's fresh coming from you," Tina jumped up with an idea, "She could be a cop!"

Quinn guffawed at the idea, "Yeah right."

"She could! She could be undercover or something!"

"Coke makes you paranoid about cops, Tina," Quinn guessed. She motioned for the girl to sit back on the bed.

Three doors down from the room, Santana had made a wrong turn and stared at her big bust. A whole entire room full of narcotics in plastic bags, stacked up on chairs and tables, next to stacks of money. It was the most illegal storage room that she had ever seen. This was it. This was how she was going to take in Quinn Fabray. Sure, it wasn't murder but it was a gateway to put the blonde in prison for the many crimes that she committed.

She fished her phone out of her pocket but paused before dialing anything. Did she really want to put Quinn in prison? Sure, she was a cop first but she cared for the blonde. Santana didn't realize how much she cared until her finger hovered over the call button on her phone. Could she really do this to Quinn?

XXX

Quinn, Puck, and Santana stood in front of an apartment door waiting in silence. Puck was leaned against the wall in back of them while Santana watched as Quinn reached over to knock on the door but change her mind every time.

Santana had led them to Shelby's apartment and Quinn had seemed nervous on the whole way there. No encouraging words could make her shake the feeling of this being a bad idea.

"Are you going to knock or what?" Puck finally said and Quinn glared at him.

"I will, I'm just," Quinn turned to walk away, "Never mind. Let's just leave."

Santana stopped her, "Come on, Quinn. We're already here. I don't know what's behind that door, but whatever it is, you're ready for."

Quinn gave her a small smile before turning back to the door as knocking on it courageously. She almost felt like running away once it began to open.

"Quinn?" A brunette woman, who must have been Shelby, answered the door and Santana tried to rack her mind around how this woman was the same woman with the rap sheet as thick as her ass. The woman gazed over to Puck in the corner, "Noah?"

"Shelby, hey," Puck said with a smile. He pushed off from the wall and gave the woman a hug.

Once they separated, the woman looked back at Quinn, "You look nice, Quinn."

"I'm here to see her," Quinn folded her hands in back of her, "Not you, just her."

Shelby nodded her head and let them all into the house. Quinn scanned the apartment before her eyes landed on a little blonde head, playing in the middle of the floor. The little girl looked up at Quinn and gave a weird look before giving a mega watt smile.

The little girl was an exact replica of Quinn. From her hair to her eyes to her smile. She stood up, with great trouble, and limped over to Quinn before engulfing her with a hug. Quinn sobbed into the girl as she held her into her arms and Santana felt a tear escape from her eye.

"I don't think I know you," Shelby brought Santana's attention away from the two girls.

"You don't," Santana put out her hand, "I'm Santana."

"Shelby," the woman shook her hand tightly before retracting her hand, "Where does Quinn know you from."

"I, uh," Santana struggled, "helped Quinn find you."

"Oh," Shelby turned to the girls whom were now talking aimlessly as the young blonde wiped the tears from Quinn's eyes, "I'm glad she wanted to find her daughter."

"Her daughter," Santana repeated, the words bringing a smile to her face.

"You didn't know," Shelby continued on, "I guess you also don't know why that baby has a limp."

"I'm sure it's none of my business."

"Of course it is," Shelby laughed bitterly, "Did you know Quinn's in the crime business? Her daughter, Beth, didn't. She found out the hard way when Quinn's gun went off while holding her. Poor baby, didn't see it coming."

"That's enough, Shelby," Puck commanded.

"You brought her back into Beth's life," Shelby folded her arms, "Is it safer now? Is there an guarantee that that baby will be safe?"

Santana clenched her jaw. She didn't know if Beth would be safe around Quinn. Quinn was barely safe around Quinn.

By the time it was Beth's bed time and it was time to go, Santana felt antsy. In the parking lot, she pulled Quinn to the side and asked if she could talk to her.

Once Puck went to go warm up the car, she talked, "I don't trust you."

Quinn blinked her eyes, "What?"

"I don't trust you," Santana repeated, "To be in that little girl's life again."

Quinn folded her arms and shifted, "Why?"

"Shelby told me what happened to her."

"Oh."

"So, I can't let you be apart of her life."

"Santana," Quinn said, not so much to start a sentence but for just the feeling of saying her name, "I would change everything about myself to be with Beth. I mean I have, but I just didn't know how to face her. And then you came into my life and-"

She took a shaky breath, "You told me how to forgive myself and it was so easy. And now I would give up anything. I would give up everything to have Beth back."

"You're going to_ have _to give up everything."

"I know. I am."

Quinn looked down and without a second thought, Santana pulled her in for a hug. Quinn stiffed at first, but returned it tighter than Santana expected. They stood there for a moment before breaking apart. The moment didn't feel over yet, so Quinn took the chance to brush her lips over Santana's. It was nothing but a quick peck, but it felt as though the world shook under Quinn's feet and as though Santana's heart thumped right through her chest.

"Sorry," Quinn said as she gave them both some space.

"It's fine," Santana reassured, though technically it wasn't.

XXX

Just the next morning, Quinn organized a meeting type thing in her dining room, inviting almost everyone. Santana was sitting next to the blonde as she looked around the room. There was many people that she didn't know and only a few familiar faces like Sebastian, Puck, and Mike whom she had only met twice. Everyone looked confused, especially since they had all been served pancakes.

"Everyone," Quinn called out as she stood up from the table, "I have an announcement."

"It better be good, Q. I'm not okay with the whole having a meeting at 7:30 in the morning," Mercedes Jones, another infamous criminal, said. Santana remembered reading files about her in the academy, and while Quinn's speciality was drugs, Mercedes was known for fraud.

"I promise, it is," Quinn clapped her hands, "I'm quitting the business!"

The whole table went quiet.

"What the fuck does that mean?" Puck asked.

"Language," Quinn folded her hands in front of her, "It means I won't be doing this type of thing anymore. I'm out. Done. Finished."

"What the actual fuck?!" Puck exclaimed.

"Quinn, this seems a bit rash," Mike said from his side of the table, "Maybe if we talk about it."

"There's nothing to talk about," Quinn folded her arms.

"Who am I suppose to get my coke shipped from?" Sugar Motta, a not so infamous criminal, voiced.

"You're fucking insane if you think I'm just going to let you do this," Puck stood from his chair and pointed at the blonde.

Quinn slammed her hand on the table, silencing everyone, "I'm quitting the business and that's it! No one's stopping me! It's over! The reason is mine and mine alone. There is nothing nobody can do about it. Now eat your damn pancakes."

No one had time to react as the front door flew open and a dozen cops ran in. Everyone froze as the cops commanded to do so in almost a million voices. After a few other commands, the people at the table threw their guns to the floor and raised their hands into the air.

Santana recognized all of the cops, some in uniform and some not. But only one acknowledged her.

Kurt, with his gun pointed at Puck, looked over to Santana giving her a smile and a wink thus shattering the cover she had worked so hard to get all over the floor and onto her face.

She looked over to a still standing Quinn who was now looking at Santana, eyes wide and an array of emotions flowing through her.

In a quick second, Quinn bolted and Santana cursed as she ran after her but not before scooping a gun from off the floor.

To both of their surprises, a whole part of the house was not covered by the police and Quinn ran straight outside with Santana on her tracks.

Quinn's heart was beating in her ears and she had barely even begun to run. She was so pissed, she should have known Santana was a cop. It was too good to be true.

Santana panted as Quinn lead her into the city and almost bumped into a pedestrian. She didn't know if she was panicking at the fact that Quinn was getting away or that she found out that she wasn't who she said she was.

Quinn beelined into the alleyway in front of her, knowing that at this rate, Santana was going to catch up with her. It had been awhile since she had ran like this and she hadn't expected to be this out of shape.

Santana picked up her speed after Quinn, almost knocking over a trash can, "Quinn! Stop running or I'll have to shoot you!"

Quinn stopped in her tracks and turned to Santana who pointed her gun at Quinn. They were both out of breath and took some time to gather it.

"You're a cop?" Quinn finally said, a strain in her voice evident.

"Yeah," Santana nodded, "I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry," Quinn pointed to the gun, "You've got a gun on me."

"I have to," Santana took a deep breath, "I have to take you in."

"You can't," Quinn whined, "I just got Beth back."

"I know," Santana lowered the gun a bit, "I know. I'm sorry."

"You're not sorry," Quinn looked around for anything to help her but she was at a lost. She couldn't think of anything, so she panicked and kicked her leg out high enough to successfully knock the gun out of Santana's hands.

Santana's eyes went wide as she cradled her now throbbing hand, "Did you just karate kick that gun out of my hands?"

"Yeah."

"What the fuck, Fabray? You know karate?"

"No."

Santana walked forward, "I have to take you in, Quinn."

"Back off, Santana," Quinn backed up, "I'll fight you if I have to."

"I don't want to fight you, Quinn."

"Why? Are you afraid?"

Santana stopped moving, "Why would I be afraid of you?"

"If you list off some of the things you're arresting me for then you should know."

Santana laughed, "More like you should be afraid of me."

Quinn scoffed, "Why? Because you're a cop?"

"No, because I'm from Lima Heights Adjacent."

"Adjacent to what?" Quinn blinked her eyes, "Wait, did you say Lima. Like Lima, Ohio?"

"Um, yeah."

Quinn shook her head in disbelief, "I'm from Lima, too."

Santana scrunched up her face, "That's a weird coincidence."

"Yep, just another reason to let me go."

Santana shook her head at the girl and Quinn decided to make another break for it. This time, she didn't get far as Santana tackled her to the ground. Santana tried to hold her down but Quinn kicked her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her and into the ground. Santana coughed as she laid there for a moment before tripping Quinn before the girl could run. The movement cause Quinn to fly forward and smack her head in the sidewalk. She hissed but got back with one hand placed on her forehead.

Santana had finally gotten back up as Quinn was limping away and walked herself over to her, "I gots to bring you in, Fabray."

"No," Quinn picked up the closest thing to her, a long metal pipe and whipped it around the Latina, knocking her in the back. Santana fell to the floor and held her back in pain and Quinn watched in horror, "Oh my God, Santana! I am so sorry!"

Quinn looked around, if she wanted to get away this was her chance. Then she looked down at the girl on the ground, laying face down on the floor with her hands rubbing at her lower back and mumbling words to herself.

Quinn stomped her foot before squatting next to Santana and rubbing the spot that she hit her, "I'm sorry, Santana. I panicked."

"It's fine," Santana muttered and no it was not fine.

Quinn continued to rub Santana's back in silence and the Latina looked over to her in confusion, "You can still escape."

Quinn bit her lip, "I can't leave you here. Plus, you wouldn't want to be the loser who couldn't catch the infamous Quinn Fabray on foot."

Santana mumbled something as she turned away and Quinn continued to to rub.

Only a few moments passed before Quinn's ears perked at the sounds of sirens in the distance. They must be close, "Do you think you can sit up?"

Santana nodded her head as Quinn helped her into a sitting position. Quinn gave her a smile before laying herself face down on the pavement and putting her hands behind her back.

"What are you doing?" Santana questioned.

"You got me," Quinn turned her face to Santana, "You can take me in. I'm sure in prison I'll get more time to think about how I can make Beth's life better. And if I never get out, then that'll be fine too. As long as she's safe. Even if that means safe from me."

Santana gave a sad smile and placed her hand on Quinn's, "You're doing right for Beth."

"I'm trying to," Quinn smiled.

Santana smile back before leaning down to press her lips against Quinn's. Though the position was awkward and her back hurt like hell, when Quinn sucked in her bottom lip her heart did summersaults through her chest. She broke the kiss and gave Quinn another smile.

"Stop making eyes at me," Quinn muttered, "The cops will be here any minute."

XXX

As Santana walked the halls of the police department, it almost felt like an entirely different life. She hadn't been gone that long but yet she couldn't fight the feeling. She sat at her desk and rolled the pen between her fingers. She looked at Sam's desk and smiled at the little new items that decorated it. She was glad he was back from vacation.

"Well, look who's back," Rachel's uncanny voice chirped in Santana's ear.

Santana turned her chair to face the woman, "Rachel."

"Everyone's pretty ecstatic for your return," Rachel then begun to whisper, "But to be honest, this place got along much smoother without you here."

"Only because it was so boring," Kurt pipped in as he walked over to the desk, "Everyone missed Santana. Including Captain."

"I beg to differ."

"And I beg you to shut your mouth," Kurt laughed to himself then turned to Santana, "Are you happy to be back, hotshot?"

"I guess," Santana placed the pen back on her desk.

"Come on, get a little excited," Kurt did a little shimmy, "You caught Quinn Fabray. You're a legend."

Santana tried not to ask, "Is she still in custody?"

"Yep, till the end of the day. Why?"

Santana tried to hold it back as she drummed her fingers on the arm rests but decided against it as she stood up from her chair, "Could you put her in the interrogation room?"

"Yeah sure, why?"

"I want to talk to her," she said as she walked away from her desk and the confused people standing by it.

It only took twenty minutes to get Quinn into an interrogation room, but it took forty just to convince Kurt to let Santana go in by herself. Once she walked into the room Quinn looked up and gave her a wide smile.

"How's it going, Fabray?" Santana asked as she sat in the chair in front of Quinn.

Quinn didn't look any less beautiful with the orange jumpsuit they put her in and with the optimistic look on her face. It was almost like she wasn't even locked up, "Pretty good. It's only been two weeks, though. Anything can happen."

"They're moving you tonight," Santana revealed though it wasn't asked, "Then your trial starts a few weeks after."

"Cool. Could you do me a favor, though?" Santana nodded her head and Quinn folded her hands on the table, "Could you make sure that Beth doesn't find out about this. I don't think any kid wants to know that they're mom's incarcerated."

"Deal."

"So you're not just a cop, you're a detective," Quinn motioned towards the badge resting on Santana's hip, "You didn't always want to be?"

"When José died," Santana traced the badge with her finger, "I wanted to avenge him in some way. He always wanted to be a cop. So this is my way of doing it right for him."

"I think you're doing great," Quinn smiled and Santana smirked back at her.

A loud siren flooded the room and their smiles disappeared. Quinn looked at Santana for an explanation while Santana's mouth twitched.

"Someone's holding up the department," Santana clicked her tongue before sighing.

"The entire police department?" Quinn's eyebrows rose, "People can do that?"

"Yep," Santana checked her phone, "You didn't contact anybody did you?"

"No way."

"Quinn."

"I'm serious!" Quinn shifted nervously, "What if people found out I'm here?"

"That's probably what happened," Santana tried to call Kurt but his phone went to voicemail, "They're probably coming to break you out."

"Or kill me," Quinn started to panic, "I have so many enemies out there, Santana. They could be coming here to shoot me down. It could be anyone like... Like..."

"Like Sebastian," Santana joked as he called Rachel, but no luck there either.

"Yes! Like Sebastian! Did you know that he tried to poison me twice?"

"And yet you kept him around."

"He made a mean filet mignon."

Santana rolled her eyes and grabbed both of Quinn's hands, "Don't fret, Fabray. Someone's just trying to break you out. No poisoning will be happening today."

"Promise?"

"How the fuck can I promise that?"

Before Quinn could answer, the door of the interrogation room was kicked open. Both Santana and Quinn jumped hard at the sound but only Quinn relaxed once she saw who was behind it, "Brittany?"

"Hey, Quinn!" Brittany greeted before pointed her gun at Santana.

Santana put up her hands and Quinn put up one of her's to stop the girl from shooting, "Stop, stop! Britt, it's okay. She's a good cop!"

Brittany laughed, "Aren't they all?"

"Put down the gun, please," Quinn asked sternly and Brittany let the gun down slowly, "Thanks, Britt."

"Let's go then!" Brittany tossed the blonde the gun and rushed out of the room.

Quinn and Santana stood up, and Quinn gave a shrug, "Should I leave?"

Santana nodded, "Yeah, sure. Go get your kid. Start a new life with her. Leave this all behind you."

Quinn stared at her, "Are you sure?"

"Not really."

They didn't say anything for a moment before Quinn took a step to her, bringing her free hand to cup Santana's cheek, and surged their lips together. They both groaned at the feeling and moved their lips against each other.

Quinn smiled and broke the kiss. She backed away towards the door, "Sorry."

"It's fine," and technically this time it was as the blonde dropped the gun to the floor and ran out of the door, leaving Santana there to think of a way to explain what happened here to her Captain and the rest of the department.


	6. Day 7

**A/N: Sorry for not have a story for day 6, but here's one for day 7. I had a lot of fun doing these! Enjoy! (This one's not the happiest by the way)**

**Day 7 : Free day**

**Rating: M (Okay, so this one has violence and language and actually a character death so get ready for the triggers)**

**Summary: Quinn's head cheerleader, a girlfriend, a daughter, but she feels like she's going crazy. Is Santana the treatment? (I wish I had better summary skills for the last story)**

**XXXX**

The sound of sneaker shuffling was almost tranquil for Quinn. She watched as the the team danced out the routine and licked her bottom lip, tasting a bit of copper. They finished the routine and though Quinn had not been watching that close, she could tell by some of their faces that it wasn't perfected yet. They needed perfection to win Nationals, but exhaustion was a big factor on why they weren't getting it.

She placed her hands on her hips dismissed the girls. Sue never gave her permission, but this was Quinn's team too and if one of them dies from her leadership skills then they had no way of winning.

She waited for all of them to shuffle into the locker room before following, heading straight for a mirror. Quinn frowned at it, noticing that she had bit through her lip during practice. Again.

"Are you worried about something, Fabray? You're boyfriend still fooling around with Berry?" Santana said from in back of her. She sat on the bench in back of Quinn and tried to hide her concern with a nasty comment.

Quinn smiled through the reflection, "Thanks for the concern, Santana. I was just worried that your cement boobs may make it difficult for you to continue to be a flyer."

Santana smirked and looked down. They had been going back and forth at each other like this for ages and it stopped being hostile comments and started being subtle care wrapped up in the hostility. It kept Quinn on her toes but also made her appreciate the girl more and more.

"Fabray!" Sue's voice echoed from off the walls. Everyone cringed without even seeing the woman's face and Quinn quickly turned to walk to wherever she was. She found her in the hallway in front of the locker room, with a sneer on her face, "Who told you to stop practice?"

"No one, Coach," Quinn stood up straight.

"Then why is it over?"

Quinn took a deep breath. Sure, she was the only one who could tell Sue what was on her mind, but it didn't stop her from being extremely intimidated, "The girls were exhausted. If they pass out on the field or worse, die, then you'd be faced with a lawsuit."

Sue stared at Quinn, a flash of anger on her face before just annoyance, "Whatever, Blondie. Just remember, next time, I'll dismiss practice. Not you."

"Yes, Coach."

"Useless," Sue muttered before walking away. Quinn blinked her eyes, trying to let the comment pass her, before turning away in her toes.

Quinn drove herself home, which was new because Finn usually drove her home. He usually was the one who drove her to school too, but not today. He was working on a duet with Rachel for glee. He was probably cheating on Quinn with her.

Quinn clenched her jaw and cursed herself for even thinking that. Now she'd probably think about it all night.

She parked her car next to her father's and waited a moment before fixing a smile on her face and heading in. Quinn was hit with the smell of spaghetti and garlic and frowned at the growl at her stomach. She looked up at the stairs and wished she could just go to her room, and then headed for the kitchen.

"Quinn!" Her mother greeted from by the stove, "How was your day?"

"Fine," Quinn smiled as she grabbed a water bottle from out of the fridge, "Is daddy in the study?"

"Yes, he'll be down in a minute," Judy looked around and whispered, "He's not in the greatest of moods so best behavior, Darling. Okay?"

Quinn nodded her head, taking a sip of her water.

Dinner was quiet, which was almost unusual. Usually it was spent with her father telling his day and asking Quinn how her day was and then ending with something about her sister Frannie. Those were how the good nights went.

But the way Russell tossed his food around on his plate, made the whole night shift into a bad one.

"What is this shit, Judy?" Russell started, right on cue, throwing his fork onto his plate.

"It's spaghetti, dear," Judy responded.

"Okay, but why are you feeding us it?" Russell took a swig of his scotch, a drink too strong to go with dinner, "You too lazy to make anything else? You don't do anything all day. Why are you being lazy?"

Judy didn't respond and Russell huffed before looking at Quinn who was poking her fork at her food, "And what the hell is your problem?"

Quinn looked up, "Nothing, daddy."

"Why the hell aren't you eating?"

"I'm not hungry."

"You're not hungry," he repeated, "Eat the food, Lucy."

Quinn looked down at the food, "I can't."

"I said eat the food."

"I just," Quinn started to argue back but changed her mind, "Can I be excused?"

Russell pinched the bridge of his nose with his pointer finger and his thumb, "Just get out of my sight."

Quinn got up from her seat and made it quickly upstairs, happily sighing as she laid on her bed. She stared at the wall and waited for time to pass her by. For it to forget her like the stories of people that she's read about. But barely a minute had passed before her eyes grew tired.

She turned away but jumped once she felt her phone buzz. Quinn looked at it, expecting to see Finn's name but instead saw Santana's, so she answered, "Hello?"

"Q?"

"Yeah?"

"What was wrong with you at practice?"

Quinn bit her lip but quickly stopped, realizing that that's the reason why Santana's calling her in the first place, "Nothing."

"I guessed it, didn't I? You're worried about Finn."

Quinn sighed, "San, leave it."

"Look, Quinn, fuck Finn. He doesn't deserve you."

Quinn shook her head, "I don't deserve to be happy, do I?"

"Of course you do, Q."

Quinn suddenly felt a lump in her throat, "I don't want to talk about this anymore."

"Quinn, I-"

"See you tomorrow, San," then she hung up. She crawled under her covers and hugged a pillow, deciding that she was going to try to get sleep tonight.

The next day at school, after four hours of sleep, Quinn walked the hallways, splitting crowds in half by the mighty power of her Cheerios uniform. She was heading to the choir room, the day of Finn and Rachel's duet and the last day Quinn has to think of them being together all by themselves singing love songs to one another.

She sat herself next to Finn's stuff and eyed him standing too close to Rachel in the front of the room. They were whispering to each other and Rachel giggled and Quinn sucked in a shaky breath.

"You okay there, Tiger?" Santana's voice asked from next to her. Quinn looked over to Santana, who was now sitting by her, and gave an unconvincing nod, "Look, if your that worried then go through his phone or something. His stuff's right there."

Quinn wanted to say that she wasn't that type of girl, but she was. So she reached through his stuff until she found his phone. He didn't even have a lock on it as she swiped it open. She didn't have look farther than that as probably the most incriminating feature on his phone was on the home screen; a picture of Rachel Berry.

Quinn put the phone where it was and grasped on to the edges of her chair. She felt like jumping the small girl in front of her but what would everyone think? What would Santana think?

Then they started to sing and Quinn had to turn away. Their voices harmonized so well together and it made her skin crawl. Finn was Quinn's and Rachel was just coming out if nowhere and taking him from her. It wasn't fair. It just wasn't fair.

The song was over faster than she could have imagined and Quinn felt herself leave before her mind caught up. Sure, it wasn't polite for her to leave like that but what she wanted to say would have been worse.

Her name was called after her and she turned to see Finn catching up, a goofy smile on his face, "Did you like it?"

Quinn creased her eyebrows, "Does it look like I liked it?"

"I just thought you had to go to the bathroom," Finn joked but turned serious once he noticed the look on Quinn's face, "What's wrong?"

"I want you to stay away from Rachel," Quinn blurted out, "I don't want you two around each other anymore."

"That's crazy, she's my friend," Finn looked to the sky before saying, "That's like me telling you to stay away from Santana."

"She's not trying to steal me away from you, Finn," Quinn took a deep breath, trying to calm herself, "Rachel is... Just stay away from her."

"She's my friend, Quinn."

"Stop saying that. You know she's not just a friend."

Finn scrunched up his face, "What are trying to say?"

Quinn folded her arms, "You know what I'm trying to say."

"This is crazy."

"Look, you have to choose, Finn. If you want to stay with me than you can't be around her anymore."

Finn shrugged, "I don't even think you're worth the trouble."

Quinn flinched, that hurt more than she would have thought. She nodded her head before turning on her heel and walking the other way.

Quinn drove in circles just so that she wouldn't get home early. Once she decided that it was time, she parked her car and welcomed the cooking scent from her home. This time she was hungry. Maybe if she would eat a bit, today wouldn't hurt so much.

Dinner went smoother than the day before, her father more talkative but she could tell that his mood was still a bit sour.

Quinn took a large bite out of her lasagna and jumped at the sound of her father throwing his fork down on the plate again.

"Pasta again, Judy?" He announced.

"Yes," the woman took a small bite, "There was a bargain at the store."

"So now we're a bargain family? Are we broke or something cause last I checked, I was making enough money to feed us properly."

"Yes, Dear."

"Don't yes dear me," he then turned to Quinn who was in the middle of another bite, "Whoa slow down, Lucy. You don't want to get fat again."

"I'm hungry," Quinn said after swallowing.

"I didn't ask."

"Well, what do you want me to do? Eat or not eat? Make up your mind," Quinn felt a surge of confidence flow through her. Her day was crap and she didn't feel like putting up with him, too.

"Quinn," Judy warned.

"Shut up, Judy," Russell waved her off and turned his full attention to his daughter, "Are you getting mouthy with me?"

"No," Quinn put down her fork, "I'm just saying-"

Russell raised his open hand and landed it across Quinn's face, silencing the girl. The room stayed motionless as Quinn's eyes watered and her cheek began to ache.

"Don't get mouthy with me," Russell's voice sliced through the silence, "This is my home and I demand respect. Now go to your room. I don't want to see your face for the rest of the evening. Fucking waste of space."

Quinn yanked herself from the table and ran up to her room. She laid flat on her bed and wiped any tears that had fallen.

She felt her phone buzz and again it was Santana. Quinn considered not answering, but pressed the green button anyways, "What?"

"Where did you go today? People were worried and shit."

"I don't know."

"Did you see something on Finn's phone or something?"

"No," Quinn scooted under her covers while keeping the phone securely to her ear, "Maybe. Yeah. A picture. His home screen. It was Rachel."

"That dick. Do you want me to beat his ass or publicly humiliate him?"

Quinn pulled the cover under her chin, "Neither, San."

"There's no neither, it's one or the other."

Quinn let out a little laugh, but stopped in case Russell decided to come upstairs for something, "You don't have to."

"I know, but you're like," she paused, "one of my best friends."

"You're sweet but," Quinn touched her cheek and hissed at the sting lingering on it, "I'll sleep on it, okay?"

"I'm not sweet."

"Yeah, yeah. You're a tough bitch."

Santana laughed on the other line, making Quinn smile, "Okay, Q. Night."

"Night, Santana," she said before hanging up. She tossed the phone away from her and felt her eyes droop from exhaustion. Quinn felt herself get a bit excited at the idea of her maybe getting some sleep.

Quinn sat at her desk in the middle of her second period, trying to stay awake. She had gotten something close to sleep, but that included a nightmare. The nightmare was based at the school but she was there by herself all alone because everyone had left her. She had woke up on the verge of tears.

But in real life school, it was different. People wanted to be around her, even if one of those people included that Jewish boy who kept asking her if she knew about the secret affair Finn and Rachel were having for his website. She denied it, though she knew there was something going on. She just hoped no one would catch up with Finn's idea of her lackluster of worthiness.

Speaking of Finn, here he was coming, jogging over with an apologetic grin on his face.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked before leading them to a less crowded part of the hallway, "I need to apologize to you."

"This is true," Quinn nodded, too tired to beat around the bush, "Apologize then."

"I'm sorry," Finn rubbed the the top of her arm, "but Rachel's my friend and I can't just stop being friends with her just cause you say so."

"I can't share, Finn," Quinn yanked her shoulder away, "It's either me or her and that's it."

Finn looked down, "I choose her. She's my friend and she needs me-"

Quinn put up her hand to stop him. She felt like she was going to be sick and didn't know whether she should slap him or beat him, but managed to walk away instead. Her emotions were bubbling over and she was having a hard time keeping everything in.

By the end of the day, and the end of a practice that Sue had dismissed herself, Quinn was exhausted. She sat in the locker room as the girls shuffled out one by one. She looked at the cut on her knee that she developed during practice and wondered why it didn't even hurt.

"You're still here," Santana observed as she sat next to blonde. She looked down at the cut on Quinn's knee, "You're always bleeding after practice."

Quinn shrugged, so Santana dug into her bag and pulled out a small first aid kit. As she opened it, Quinn gave her a look, "Britt's always bleeding after practice, too."

Quinn nodded her head before letting the other girl clean up her wound. It was quiet in the locker room, except for the light echo that came from the school outside of the room and the plastic that crumbled in Santana's hands as she opened up a bandaid.

"What happened to your face, Q?" Santana asked as she put the first aid away, "Did you get slapped or something?"

Quinn hadn't thought that anyone had noticed, her father had left her cheek pretty swollen this time. She let out a nervous laugh and set out to change the subject, "Did Brittany stop sleeping with you?"

"What?"

"You're only this observant when Brittany stops sleeping with you."

"You can say that," Santana kicked her bag away from her, "Now about your face-"

"I don't want to talk about it. Let's not talk about it," Quinn pleaded.

Quinn watched as a slew of emotions passed over the girl's face before she nodded, "I guess, Quinn."

"Thanks, San," Quinn leaned her head against the lockers.

"But it bothers me that someone could touch your face and you won't let me snatch them," Santana folded her arms.

"Let it go," Quinn warned and Santana rolled her eyes.

They sat in silence again. Quinn smiled, the company comforting her.

The next day was better, except for the random notes she kept finding everywhere. In her locker, in her books, all from Finn. It confused her, since all had words of "Sorry" and "Lets not fight anymore" like Finn hadn't chose Rachel over her the day before.

Quinn never actually saw Finn until glee practice later that day, when he sang a song in her honor in a way to get her to forgive him. She folded her arms and rolled her eyes. Quinn was still hurt and a romantic 80s song wasn't going to make her feel better.

Finn finished and walked over to Quinn with a smile, "Forgiven?"

Quinn sighed and looked away, "No."

"Really?" Finn scratched the back of his head, "Rachel had told me that-"

"Do you not understand why I'm pissed at you?"

"I just thought-"

"You thought wrong, Finn!" Quinn turned away to calm herself, "Just sit down. I don't want to talk to you."

Finn sighed, shrugged at Rachel and sat in a seat away from Quinn.

Quinn decided to stay late after practice again, this time outside on the track. She sat, legs folded, on the tracks and stared at the sun. She tried to lose her anger with sun setting in the sky, but it wasn't working so she pulled her legs into her chest and breathed.

"Do you ever go home?" Quinn looked over to Santana, who walked over to her with her bag over her shoulder.

Quinn shook her head, "I just haven't felt like it."

"Same," Santana sat next to her and threw her bag by her feet, "How are you, Q?"

"Why do you care?"

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause I'm like your friend or something. So, how are you?"

Quinn bit her lip, "Stressed."

"How come?" Santana leaned back by her hands.

"I'm just," Quinn danced her finger on the turf ground, "Stressed."

Santana made a noise of agreement, "Want to know how I take care of stress?"

"No thanks, Santana. I don't go that way."

Santana laughed, "You don't even know what I was going to say."

"You were going to say something about sex."

"Was not."

"Fine," Quinn patted her knees in a tattoo, "How do you relieve your stress, Santana?"

The girl smirked, "Sex."

Quinn sighed, "Thanks for telling me. I don't know how that helps me, but thanks."

"Well it was also a suggestion," Santana continued once Quinn gave her a confused look, "Look, your stressed out. Sex relieves stress. I happen to be good at that department."

"Are you offering me sex?" Quinn's eyes went wide.

"Yes?" Santana tried.

"San, that's nice of you," Quinn looked back up the sky, the sun almost about gone and the air getting chilly, "But not only am I straight but I literally just got out of a relationship and I'm not-"

"It's just sex, Fabray. It's not going to hurt you. Actually, it's suppose to make you feel better."

"I'm flattered but-"

"I'll prove it."

Quinn turned back to her and squinted her eyes, "Like how?"

"Are you in?"

"I'm just curious on how you're going to prove it."

Santana thought for a moment, "I don't know."

Quinn watched as Santana eyed the sky, letting her eyes outline the base of her jaw and stopping at the smooth skin of her neck.

Santana looked back towards the blonde, catching Quinn staring. She smirked before laying down to look up at the sky, "I was just kidding, Q."

Quinn didn't respond as she let her eyes travel down her friend's body, allowing whatever she had been feeling for Santana to take over. Her eyes traced the letters on her Cheerios' top, stopping at the white outlined H before scoping her eyes down to the bottom of the top where brown skin barely showed. Quinn traced the ground with her finger, imagining that the cold, soft floor was the Latina's warm, silky skin.

Her eyes flicked her eyes back to brown ones once the girl started to shift under her gaze. She shared a look with Santana, a look that said that they were both desperate and needed this. If what they were thinking was actually going to happen.

So Quinn leaned down and kissed her, keeping herself balanced with one hand and using the other to cup Santana's face. It wasn't the first kiss for either of them, but it could have been by the sheer force of it.

Their lips stayed together, in synchronized movement, even as Santana moved Quinn to lay on the ground with her on top of her.

They only separated once Santana pulled away, Quinn's hands still latched to her shoulders and pulling her down.

"Quinn, why are we kissing?" Santana asked, stopping a few inches in front if Quinn's face to look her in the eye.

"Why are you asking questions?" Quinn pulled at her, trying to pull her back to her. She must have been mistaken, but she thought that Santana needed this too.

"Quinn I can't," Santana looked away, "I didn't know what I was thinking. I..."

Santana opened and closed her mouth, forming words before changing her mind and staying silent. Quinn watched her, her fingers gripped tight against Santana's shoulder blades, worried that the girl was going to change her mind.

"My dad hits me," Quinn blurted out. Santana turned her face to her, eyes as wide as the moon above and Quinn repeated almost to herself, "My dad hits me."

Quinn released her grasp and sunk into the floor. Saying it aloud made everything feel a lot different.

"Are you serious?" Santana asked but didn't wait for an answer before wrapping Quinn in her arms. She held Quinn tight and whispered in her ears, "I'm so sorry, Quinn. I'm so sorry."

Quinn slipped her arms around Santana's waist, feeling comfort by the fresh tears that coated the other girl's face. She gasped at the feeling of a pair of full lips on her cheek, then on her jaw, then stopped at her neck.

Santana stayed there, lips ghosting over Quinn's skin, before giving an open mouthed kiss on Quinn's pulse point making the blonde grasp at her back and cast her eyes to the sky.

Tongue on her neck and eyes to the sky made the contrast between the cool air and the heat on Quinn's skin almost unbearable.

Santana carefully reached between them to open Quinn's legs to make room for her knee. She pushed it against Quinn and went for a kiss as Quinn let out a slight moan. Not a word was said between them as Santana let her had slide down Quinn's torso and lower under Quinn's skirt and deeper until Quinn bucked her hips and moaned into her mouth.

The next part happened quicker, and Quinn's body felt separated from her as Santana thrusted her fingers against the uneasy rhythm of Quinn's hips. Quinn couldn't feel the words or noises that came out of her mouth, but could feel the hot tears against her shoulder.

Once Quinn began to shake and Santana slowed her hand down, Quinn nuzzled her face into Santana's shoulder. She stayed still and waited for Santana to pull away and leave, but Santana stayed as still as her. She rubbed her arm, whispering in her ear with her fingers still inside of her, "It's going to be okay, Quinn. It's going to be okay."

Quinn returned home later that evening, the first real smile on her face all week. Santana wanted to stay with her all night, but Quinn had to go home. It was bad enough that she doesn't come home at the same time that she usually did.

She leaned forward towards the mirror in her room and smiled at the hickey on her neck. If she was honest with herself, she almost felt like she wasn't even in her body when Santana touched her. Like an outer body experience. She wasn't sure if that was romantic or what.

A knock made her turn her head to her open door, where he father stood. He leaned against the door frame with his arms folded, "You've been coming home late."

"Practice runs over," she turned to face him, "I'm sorry about the other night."

"Yeah, well you got smart with me," Russell breathed through his nose, "I'm sorry, too."

"I forgive you, daddy," Quinn smiled but noticed a look on his face, "Is something wrong?"

He pointed his finger at her, "What's that on your neck?"

Quinn slapped her hand against her neck and turned away. She silently cursed herself then silently cursed Santana for putting it there and then silently cursed herself again because it wasn't like the other girl would have known or anything.

"Lucy!" Russell raised his voice, already enraged, "Don't tell me your fucking around again! You were pregnant once, I won't tolerate again."

"I'm not!" Quinn responded with out turning around.

"We'll ask your mother what the fucks on your neck," he whipped her around by the shoulder and grabbed her by the wrist before dragging her out of the room.

Quinn stared at her pencil on her desk, her eyes burning through the lead. Another night went by with barely any sleep. She had been thinking hard and she needed to get Finn back. He didn't want her like he should but if she couldn't keep him then she couldn't keep anyone. If she couldn't keep someone like Finn, then how could she even think about Santana.

By the end of the class, Quinn felt on edge. Her leg shaking and nibbling her bottom lip, she wondered if it was already too late. If Finn wouldn't take her back.

Once the bell rang, she stood up from her desk and started to look for the tall boy. She searched through the crowd of students and walked up the stairs to the second floor. Before she stepped fully onto the floor, a voice called her from behind her.

She turned to see a Rachel Berry coming up the stairs with a determined look on her face, "What you did to Finn was utterly wrong."

Quinn sighed, she didn't have time to talk to Rachel. There was only two minutes before class and she wanted to find Finn before the bell, "Explain."

"You embarrassed him in front of everyone," Rachel crossed her arms and shook her head, "Don't you feel any shame?"

"I know this is really about and frankly you should be thanking me," Quinn said, trying to get to the point.

"What is this-"

"You've wanted Finn ever since you saw him and now that we've broke up you just can't wait to get your scronny little fingers on him," Quinn pointed her finger at the shorter girl, "But let's be square, Sweetie. I'm not letting Finn out of my clutches until I'm done with him and that doesn't seem like it's coming up anytime soon."

Rachel blinked her eyes and took a step closer to Quinn, "Well if we're going to be honest then yes, I am happy that you broke up with him because honestly Finn needs to be around people who positively influence him."

The bell rung and Rachel stopped to watch the students shuffle into classes before talking again, "And if I'm going to be completely honest Finn deserves better than you."

Quinn swallowed and held on to the railing next to her for support, "And what does he deserve? An overbearing, egotistic, selfish, Hobbit girl?"

"Well at least I'm not an emotionless, crazy bitch," Rachel whispered, "I almost feel bad for you, Quinn. He was going to leave you anyways. But you did the hard part for him."

Quinn set her and jaw and by the way Rachel smirked, the shorter girl must have took her silence for a win. She turned her back to the blonde and began to walk down the stairs.

Quinn felt her eyes water and her heart thump in her ears. Rachel was going to win Finn. Finn was going to forget about her. Then nobody would want her. Why would Santana want someone that nobody wanted?

Quinn pushed those thoughts aside as she used her weight to push against Rachel's back. The shorter girl lost her footing immediately and failed to hold the railing next to her. Rachel tumbled, her ankle shattering from the amount of weight put on it, making her go head first down. The rest happened faster as she cracked over the sixteen steep stairs until she hit the bottom with an unconscious flop. The girl made no movement other than from her shallow breaths as a trickle of blood ran down her forehead.

Quinn stood at the top of the stairs, hand covering her mouth from shock. She felt her legs give out as she sat on the top stair, wondering if the girl below was still alive. Her hands shook and her eyes darted around her and she couldn't believe that she could have done something like that.

Then Quinn felt herself calm and took a deep breath. She looked around for camera's but the only one close to her cut off by the middle of the staircase. It didn't see a thing. She looked around the hallway, but it was deserted. No one had seen anything.

She looked back at Rachel at the bottom. It all felt like it wasn't real, almost like it never happened. If she wanted to, she could walk away from this. It kind of already felt like she was. But could she do that to Rachel? Could she just leave her?

At the dining room table later that night, Quinn poked at her food in front of her. It looked like meatloaf, but Quinn couldn't be sure. What she did know was that she couldn't let the food touch her mouth, it would make her start feeling reality again.

"This isn't meat," Russell complained before taking a bite and chewing and talking at the same time, "What the hell is this, Judy?"

"It's not pasta," Judy commented and Quinn smirked at her mother's cheekiness.

"It's not even food," Russell took another bite and washed it down before looking at Quinn, "Haven't seen you at this table for a couple of days. What makes tonight different?"

Quinn shrugged, she had skipped practice and drove straight home. The news of Rachel taking a spill down the stairs was spreading like a wildfire through the schools and making her feel as though everyone knew what had really happened. She needed to get away. Even if away meant home, "I missed you guys."

"That's sweet, Honey," Judy smiled and Quinn tried her hardest to smile back.

"I guess," Russell pointed to Quinn's plate, "Still not eating I see."

Quinn shook her head, "I'm not hungry."

"Why?" Russell grumbled, "Is it your mother's cooking?"

"No, she's a great cook. I'm just not hungry."

"Don't you think that's a little rude?" Russell squinted his eyes at Quinn.

"Daddy, I'm just-"

"Not hungry," Russell put his fork down and wiped his face, "No fucking manners."

"It's okay, Quinnie," Judy interjected, "You don't have to eat if you don't want to."

"Of course she has to!" Russell threw his napkin on the table violently, causing Quinn to flinch and tighten her grasp on the fork in her hand, "Now eat your food, Lucy!"

Quinn bit the inside of her cheek. She wondered why she didn't just listen to him, but she never could. She just never could do it, no matter how mad he got, "I'm not hungry, Daddy."

"This is the not the time to me, Lucy Quinn Fabray!" Russell shouted as he slammed his palm into the table making Judy and Quinn jump, "Now eat your dinner or I'll make you eat you it!"

"I'm not hungry!" Quinn shouted back before shoving her fork through his hand.

Quinn sat back, eyes wide and wondering if she really had just done that. She looked up at her father, whose eyes were just as wide, but his eyes were on the fork sticking out of his shaking hand. He turned to his head to Judy and silently asked her how they should react. Quinn looked over to her as well, waiting for the woman to respond.

Judy held tightly to the edge of the table and gave Quinn a tight lipped smile, "Sweetie, do you mind excusing yourself from the table? Your father and I have to talk."

Quinn shuffled quickly out of her chair and stuttered, "Y-yes, mom."

Quinn decided against going to her room and ran out of the house instead. She walked to the only place she could think of.

She rung the doorbell and waited a few moment before Santana leaned against the open door.

Santana folded her arms, "Quinn."

"Hey, San," Quinn smiled and noticed that the other girl looked stand-offish, "I haven't seen you all day."

"More like you've been avoiding me all day," Santana looked away, "You could have just told me that you didn't want anything to do with me."

"San," Quinn put her hand on the girl's shoulder, "I was just scared."

"Scared of what?"

"Scared of," Quinn sighed, "Scared of losing Finn."

Santana scoffed, moving her shoulder away and going to close the door.

Quinn placed her hand on the door and tried to think of anything to stop her, "I pushed Rachel."

Santana stopped and opened the door fully open, "What did you just say?"

"I pushed her," Quinn felt the words come out so effortlessly, "It was no accident. I was there with her when she fell. I pushed her down the stairs."

Santana opened the door wide and Quinn took the chance to walk through the door before continuing to talk, "I barely felt like I did it, but I did. And I left her there."

Santana closed the door softy before turning back to Quinn with her arms folded, "Why are you saying this?"

"Because it happened," Quinn's lip trembled, "I pushed her down the stairs."

Santana looked down, causing a silence between them. Quinn stood still and watched her, waiting for the girl to react in anyway.

"I-" Santana started to say but stopped herself before moving to embrace Quinn. She hugged her tight and said with a small voice, "I can't believe you did that, Quinn."

"I'm sorry," Quinn held her back, "You can't tell anybody, San. You can't."

Santana rubbed the blonde's back and closed her eyes, "I won't tell anyone. I promise."

They stood there for awhile, standing in each other's arms waiting for the other to say anything. Santana was the one who broke them apart, kissing Quinn on the cheek and telling the girl that she could stay the night at her house.

School the next day flowed better after a night where Quinn actually had slept. Waking up in Santana's arms had casted a smile on her face and it had lasted until the end of the day. She even had the smile still on her face when she was put on the prom committee to put up the decorations.

Quinn stood next to the ladder she was using to set up streamers. She cut out a few of the stars she was suppose to glue to the streamers, the heaviness of the weight of the extra large scissors annoying her.

Her concentration was interrupted by shoes squeaking in the deserted gym and Quinn looked up to see a grinning Finn calling out to her.

He approached and attempted to kiss her, but gave her a confused look as she moved her face out of the way, "Don't tell me you're still mad at me?"

"We broke up, Finn," Quinn went back to cutting, "You made it pretty clear and so am I."

"We never officially broke up," Finn stopped her hand from continuing by putting his hand on top of hers, "Now how about we get over this whole thing and stop fighting?"

Quinn snatched her hand away, "I'm already over it."

"Good,"Finn looked up at the streamers that Quinn had already put up and shook his head, "I should help you out. That's like a 10 foot drop. Don't want you to get hurt."

"I don't need your help."

Finn laughed and picked up a streamer, "Of course you do. What would you do without me?"

Quinn watched as the boy climbed up the ladder and wondered what she would do without Finn. What would she do without him following her around like a lost puppy? What would she do without someone like him wanting her?

But then she remembered that she didn't need him. That she had someone waiting for her. That he did nothing but add more pain an hopelessness to her life that she could have just got from home. She didn't need him. She didn't need any of him.

Her next movement seemed to shoot out from her in her and she shook the ladder in front of her. She shook it hard until she felt weight shift from it. Then she turned away and flinch as she heard the weight smack against the floor.

Quinn took a deep breath and turned around to a motionless Finn. His eyes still open and his body in a weird position. Quinn looked hard at him, trying to feel anything for what she was seeing. Instead she felt disconnected, almost like he wasn't even real.

Quinn jumped at the sound of foot steps coming to a halt in back of her.

She turned around and held her breath once she saw Santana, standing with tape in one of her hands and her other hand over her mouth.

The Latina walked forward but stopped again before looking at Quinn, "What did you do?"

"I-" Quinn looked around, "I don't know."

Santana uncovered her mouth before walking a little closer to Finn's body, "What happened?"

Quinn swallowed, "He fell."

"How?"

Quinn shook her head and Santana put her hand against her forehead. Santana looked at her and Quinn whimpered at the shear terror on her face.

"We have to get help," Santana finally said.

"Why?" Quinn held herself.

"Why do you mean why?"

"They'll figure it out, Santana," Quinn felt herself shake, "They'll know what I did."

"Quinn, we can't just leave him!"

"But he's dead!"

"I know!" Santana looked away for a few moments before turning back, "Don't you think he deserves more than that?"

Quinn felt herself get light headed before snapping, "What about me, Santana? What do I deserve?!"

Santana scrunched up her face and it made Quinn feel on edge.

"Answer me! What do I deserve?" Quinn shouted and Santana began to back away. Quinn noticed the movement and moved towards her, "I didn't mean to yell, San."

Santana put up her hand, "Just stop walking, Quinn. Breathe. Stay calm."

"Why would you say that?" Quinn demanded, "I'm sorry. Please don't leave."

"I'm not leaving, Q," Santana still moved away, Quinn staying in step with her, "Just stop moving. We need to think about what next we're going to do."

"I know what you're going to do," Quinn pointed her finger at her, "You're going to leave me. Cause you'll figure out that I'm not worth it."

"Quinn."

"I'm not worth it!" Quinn shouted, motioning her hands at the girl. However she didn't notice that she still held the large scissors in her hand and had now successfully thrusted the tool at Santana, lodging it into her torso. Her eyes looked to Santana's face, eyes now wide in horror, to tell her how to respond.

Santana barley responded with a whine, "Quinn."

The Latina lost her footing and Quinn helped her to the ground, crying her apologies incoherently.

Santana kept her eyes on her now bleeding wound, one hand deciding on whether to touch the scissors and the other wrapped up in Quinn shirt. Once her eyes began to get blurry, she looked back at Quinn, "You stabbed me, Q."

Quinn nodded her head and begun to shake, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to."

"I know," Santana laughed and grabbed tighter at the girl as her limbs started to get heavy, "Holy fuck, Q."

"Please don't die," Quinn held her closer and felt tears escape her eyes.

"It's happening to fast, Q," Santana rested her head in the crook of Quinn's elbow and whispered, "I have to tell you that you're wrong."

Quinn didn't say a word so Santana continued, her hand losing its grip, "You're not worthless, Quinn. You don't know how much you mean to me."

Quinn closed her eyes in a way to stop herself from sobbing, "Why would you say that?"

"Sorry," Santana laughed, but it soon died down as her hand lost its grip and fell to the floor.

Quinn sat there with the girl in her arms and sighed to herself, "Thanks for the concern, Santana."

**Okay, so that's my last entry. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
